Save me
by Angie Hood
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la saison 4, la jeune banshee est complètement à bout de nerfs et craque. Elle va trouver du soutient auprès de la meute, mais encore faudrait il qu'elle l'accepte ce soutient.
1. Prologue

Hello Hello, me voilà de retour avec une fiction, non pas sur Arrow, mais sur Teen Wolf. En voilà le prologue, j'espère que ça vous plaira, le premier chapitre arrivera vendredi ou dans le week end. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages, la ville l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, il faut remercier Jeff Davis pour ça.

L'histoire de déroule à la fin de la saison 4.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue :<strong>_

Lydia avait gardé son sang froid après le départ de Jackson, la mort d'Allison, celle d'Aiden, devant les Berserkers, elle impressionnait tout le monde par sa force, son calme et son intelligence. La meute savait qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps cette Lydia Martin superficielle et qui faisait l'idiote. Cette fille était morte il y a bien longtemps. Seulement parfois, Lydia aimerait retrouver cette fille, cette adolescente qui n'avait besoin de se préoccuper que de son propre petit bonheur et de sa vie sociale.

Elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer aux autres sa faiblesse… seulement elle n'en pouvait plus de jouer un rôle. Elle avait besoin d'une pause, un moment sans créatures surnaturelles, combats mortels, courses poursuites dans les couloirs du lycée la nuit. Elle voulait juste une pause, elle voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix, elle voulait juste redevenir la Lydia insouciante qui aimait faire la fête. Elle craquait complétement, elle est à bout de nerfs et commence à glisser sur une pente très glissante...

* * *

><p>Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce prologue, le premier chapitre arrivera bientôt, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)<p>

Love, Angie. xx


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Me voilà avec le premier chapitre de ma première fiction sur Teen Wolf. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir en review, avec des avis, conseils, opinions... Tout commentaire constructif est le bien venu tant que ce n'est pas agressif. Je suis curieuse de savoir, et ça m'aide à améliorer pour la suite.**_

_**_**Je posterai deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et l'autre dans le week end donc soit le samedi soit le dimanche, mais dans le week end sur ! **_Encore une fois, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira ! :) Maintenant je me tais et vous laisse lire ! **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 : <strong>_

Après que le sheriff Stilinski ait sauvé la vie de Mason et Lydia, en tuant le Berserkers dans les sous sols du lycée, il raccompagna le jeune homme chez lui et s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec la jeune femme, mais cette dernière lui demanda si elle pouvait rester un moment avec lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle et allait lui dire de rentrer chez elle se reposer, mais ce qu'il vit dans son regard l'en dissuada et il accepta. Elle ne voulait juste pas être seule, du moins pas pour le moment.

Elle avait toujours apprécié le sheriff, car même s'il travaillait beaucoup il s'inquiétait pour son fils, il était compréhensif, drôle, rassurant, Stiles ressemblait beaucoup à son père pour ça. Après tout, si le jeune homme était celui qu'il était aujourd'hui c'était grâce à son père. Lydia aurait aimé avoir des parents comme le sheriff ou encore la mère de Scott. Le sheriff et Melissa avait quelque chose qui touchait la jeune femme, elle savait qu'ils étaient brisés au fond d'eux, l'un par la mort de sa femme, l'autre par l'alcoolisme et le départ de son mari, pourtant ils semblaient si forts et solides.

Elle était assise dans le canapé dans le bureau du sheriff, et le silence qui régnait ne gênait personne. Ils se tenaient compagnie tout simplement, ils se rassuraient mutuellement en quelques sortes. Le sheriff s'inquiétait pour son fils, pour les autres aussi, mais surtout pour Stiles, tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Derek. Il était un des noms de code du Benefactor, elle avait peur pour lui. La jeune femme se décida enfin à briser le silence.

**- Stiles a de la chance de vous avoir comme père, et il le sait. Il tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez. **

_- - il releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, persuadé d'être un mauvais père_ – **J'aimerai en être aussi sûr que toi.**

**- Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait pour vous rendre fier, et il veut juste s'occuper de vous comme vous vous êtes occupés de lui. C'est sa façon à lui de vous remercier. Vous êtes un véritable modèle pour lui, vraiment. Vous ne devriez pas l'oublier. **

**- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Lydia ? **

**- Parce que je sais que vous pensez que vous êtes un mauvais père, mais vous n'en êtes pas un. Le père de Scott en est un, était un, vous vous êtes le strict opposé. Vous avez toujours été génial avec Stiles et il en a conscience. Il en est fier.**

**- Pourquoi en-es tu aussi sure ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?**

**- Non ça crève les yeux, tout le monde le sait, et puis … -**_elle baissa la tête et marmonna-_** je le sais parce que j'aimerais un père comme vous qui s'inquièterait pour moi.**

Le sheriff se retrouva bouche bée devant les explications de la jeune femme, mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de répondre son téléphone sonna, il vit que le nom de Stiles était écrit sur l'écran. Il parla quelques minutes avec son fils, qui le rassura et lui affirma que tout le monde allait bien et que personne n'était blessé, qu'ils prenaient la route pour rentrer. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et raccrocha. Il releva la tête pour tenir au courant Lydia, mais elle n'était plus là. Il sortit de son bureau mais ne la vit nulle part. Il demanda à ses collègues où elle était passé, Parrish lui affirma qu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour se reposer.

Une fois que Lydia avait su que tout le monde allait bien, enfin que Derek allait bien, car la Banshee en elle savait que les autres ne risquaient rien. Alors lorsqu'elle apprit que l'ancien Alpha n'était pas mort, elle fut rassurée et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait profité du fait que le père de son ami soit au téléphone pour s'esquiver, dans le but d'éviter une conversation à propos de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant les autres.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, sa mère n'était pas là, elle travaillait tard au lycée ce soir mais Lydia en avait oublié la raison. Elle était à la fois contente et déçue. Depuis le temps, elle s'était habituée à la solitude chez elle, mais parfois elle aurait juste aimé voir sa mère plus souvent. Avoir plus de ces moments mère-fille si rares. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Elle hurlait si fort que les murs de la maison tremblèrent, et heureusement que la meute n'était pas encore arrivée sinon ils auraient forcément entendus son cri tant il était puissant et aigu.

Elle ne tentait plus de retenir les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux comme des geysers sans s'arrêter, elle s'étouffait dans ses propres sanglots. Son corps évacuait enfin toute la pression que la jeune femme portait sur ses épaules depuis déjà trop longtemps. Elle se moquait bien que son maquillage coule, qu'elle ne soit pas parfaitement coiffée, elle se moquait de tout. Son corps était courbaturée de partout sous la tension, elle avait mal aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle se leva pour se traîner jusqu'à sa salle de bain, elle ouvrit la porte de la pharmacie derrière son miroir et en sortit la boîte d'antidépresseur que le médecin lui avait prescrit après l'attaque au video club avec Jackson. Elle fit glisser un cachet dans sa paume et s'apprêta à remettre le couvercle avant d'en faire tomber un deuxième qui vint rejoindre le premier aussitôt. Elle les avala et bus un verre d'eau pour les faire passer. L'adolescente remonta sa crinière rousse en un chignon négligé, enfila un tee shirt de Jackson qu'elle lui avait piqué à l'époque où ils étaient ensembles et retourna se coucha. Elle s'endormit aussitôt elle était si fatiguée de tout, et les cachets faisaient déjà effet.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla avec une migraine horrible, elle se regarda sans son miroir et se souvint de la raison de ces maux de têtes en voyant les traces laissées par son mascara, son crayon et son liner lors de sa terrible crise de larmes de la veille. Elle se démaquilla, et retourna se coucher. Pour elle le lycée c'était fini car elle avait déjà validé toutes ses matières en avances, et major de sa promo en plus de ça. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se présenter à la cérémonie de remise de diplômes. Penser à ça l'écœura et elle mit ses écouteurs, alluma son Ipod et se contenta d'écouter la musique en attendant que sa douleur disparaisse. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle attendait la fin de sa douleur à la tête, ou celle qui hantait son cœur.

Lorsqu'enfin ses maux de tête disparurent, elle finit par se lever et descendit à la cave prendre une bouteille de vin blanc. Du Jurançon que sa grand-mère avait acheté pas longtemps avant de mourir pour sa petite fille, elle la lui avait donné et lui avait dit : « Pour le jour où tu auras un gros gros coup de blues, tu penseras à moi. ». Elle enleva le bouchon et en but d'abord une petite gorgée à même la bouteille, puis elle but des gorgées de plus en plus grandes. Lorsqu'elle avala la dernière goutte, elle tendit la bouteille devant elle, goulot vers le bas, comme si elle attendait que du liquide apparaisse comme par magie, avant de lâcher un petit « Oh… »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se coucha sur son tapis en velours prune et son regard se posa sur les papillons accrochés au mur au dessus de sa tête de lit. L'alcool lui étant déjà monté à la tête, elle voyait les papillons qui battaient des ailes et s'envolaient. Elle sourit en les regardant, tout semblait si facile tout à coup, elle se sentait en sécurité dans sa chambre. Au moins personne ne venait l'emmerder ici, elle était tranquille. Elle aurait aimé rester ici pour toujours, aimer oublier tout ces êtres surnaturels, ces voix dans sa tête, cette magie. Elle aurait aimé qu'il n'y ait ni banshee, ni loups, ni coyote, ni kitsune, ni nogitsune, plus rien de tout ça.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne du temps pour être seule, pour se retrouver, s'éloigner de toute cette stupide magie qui lui avait apporté tant d'ennuis, et qui avait tué tant de gens qui lui était proches. Allison, Aiden, et encore la liste était loin de s'arrêter là, sans parler de ceux qui avaient du fuir la ville comme Jackson. Elle voulait juste oublier, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus se sentir abandonnée. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde pour éviter les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues rosies. Lydia Martin ne montrait pas ses faiblesses en public, mais là elle était seule, elle avait besoin de craquer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors premiers avis sur ce premiers chapitre ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, positifs comme négatifs j'aimerai connaitre vos avis alors n'hésitez pas :D ! <strong>

**Je vous retrouve donc mercredi pour le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction.**

**See ya soon ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir, bonsoir, **_

_**Me voilà de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction, tout commentaire, opinion, avis, impression est bon à prendre. Je suis preneuse, ou même si ce n'est que pour parler de la série. Laissez une petite review siouplait, j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis pour pouvoir m'améliorer.**_

_**Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai tenté de relire mais je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps, alors je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais encore une fois même si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir :).**_

_**Bon j'arrête de babiller et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre! **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 :<strong>_

Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Lydia restait enfermée dans sa chambre, elle se levait uniquement pour se doucher, pour manger de temps en temps, puis elle retournait dans son lit pour regarder des films tristes toute la journée et jusque tard dans la nuit. Lorsque quelqu'un toquait à la porte en bas, ou que son téléphone sonnait, elle se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et d'ignorer jusqu'à ce que ça cesse. C'était pourtant pas bien compliqué de comprendre qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne.

La meute s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de la rousse, ils savaient qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de venir au lycée car elle avait déjà validé toutes ses matières. Mais elle venait toujours au lycée pour profiter du fait qu'elle était la plus populaire. Or depuis plus de 7 jours elle n'avait pas mit les pieds au bahut ou même en ville et ça inquiétait ses amis.

Ils étaient tous dans l'appartement de Derek en train de chercher une quelconque piste pour trouver Kate Argent, mais ils ne trouvaient rien et commençaient à perdre leur sang froid. Stiles et Malia travaillaient sur un très grand tableau en liège avec des articles de journaux, des photos et tout un tas d'autres papiers punaisés et reliés par des fils de laines de couleurs. Rouge, Jaune, mais aucun fil vert. Derek passait tout un tas de coup de fils à de vieux amis de sa famille pour trouver une piste ou n'importe quel indice. Braeden appelait ses contacts de son côté. Et Scott, Kira et Liam feuilletaient la copie du bestiaire pour trouver quelque chose sur elle, sur sa forme, ses faiblesses et ses points forts.

Seuls les soupirs de la meute brisaient le silence, quand ce n'était pas les échanges téléphoniques. Après un énième coup de fil, Derek commença à perdre son sang froid, il posa son téléphone et donna un coup de poing sur la table. Les six têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il lâcha un profond et long soupir las et les autres le regardèrent attendant une explication.

**- On n'arrive à rien, on n'avance pas là ! Ca ne va pas. Et où est Lydia merde ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas là, personne ne l'a prévenue ?**

- - _il y eut un silence mal à l'aise, et Stiles brisa le silence_ – **En fait depuis qu'on est revenus de Mexico, Lydia n'a pas mit les pieds au lycée et n'est même pas sortie de chez elle en fait.**

**- Et personne n'a pensé à l'appeler ? On a besoin d'elle ! **

**- En fait on l'a fait … mais elle ne répond pas. On est passé chez elle avec Kira et Scott, on a sonné plusieurs fois à chaque fois et personne n'a jamais répondu. **

**- T'es sur qu'elle n'ait pas simplement partie en vacances ou comme ça ? **

**- On y est retourné quand sa mère était là pour être surs qu'on nous ouvre… mais elle nous a dit que Lydia ne voulait voir personne.**

**- Vous le faites exprès où vous êtes vraiment idiots ? **

**- De quoi tu parles Derek enfin ? – **_Kira le regardait sans comprendre quoi il parlait _**– **

**- Scott est un loup garou, un Alpha qui plus est, toi tu es un kitsune et tu es très forte pour le maniement du katana, quant à Stiles, même si ça me fait du mal de le reconnaître … il peut se montrer très intelligent. Mais aucun de vous n'a pensé à utilisé ses pouvoirs ou son intelligence pour rentrer de force pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?! Vous n'allez pas céder aux caprices de Mlle Lydia Martin merde ! **

Les trois jeunes échangèrent un coup d'œil, ils étaient tous penauds et se sentirent tous stupides tout à coup. L'idée ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Derek voyant la réaction des lycéens soupira longuement en hochant négativement la tête complètement blasé. Il finit par marmonner qu'il fallait tout faire soi même, avant d'enfiler son blouson en cuir, ses lunettes de soleil, il fit tourner ses clefs de voiture dans sa main avant de sortir en faisant claquer la porte.

Il monta dans sa voiture et roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à la maison de la jeune rousse. Il se gara à la volée devant chez elle, il remonta l'allée d'un pas décidé et gravit les quelques marches avant d'arriver sur le perron. Il donna quelques coups autoritaire à la porte, tellement fort qu'il manqua de la casser. Il attendit trente secondes avant de toquer à nouveau.

**- Lydia je sais que tu es là, c'est mon dernier avertissement. Tu as deux solutions, soit tu m'ouvre bien gentiment, soit j'arrache ta porte à coup de poings. Tu as une minute pour choisir.**

Au début, elle comptait simplement attendre qu'il se lasse et s'en aille, mais vu le ton qu'avait employé l'homme elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle se voyait mal expliquer à sa mère qu'un loup garou avait défoncé sa porte à mains nues. Elle savait également que si ça avait n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait pu se contenter de ne pas bouger et attendre qu'ils s'en aillent, mais Derek pouvait se montrer déterminé, borné, têtu et surtout très convaincant et menaçant.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et resta dans l'entrebâillement pour lui barrer le passage. Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir la jeune femme dans un état pareil. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ses cheveux étaient relevés en une vulgaire queue de cheval négligée, elle ne portait qu'un tee shirt d'homme et sa lingerie, ses yeux étaient vitreux et rougis, le bout de son nez était lui aussi rougis à force d'avoir pleuré et des cernes violacées commençaient à se dessiner sous les yeux de la belle Lydia Martin, habituellement si majestueuse.

**- Bravo Derek, tu as fais ta bonne action de la journée. Maintenant tu es rassuré parce que tu as vu que j'étais vivante. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à retourner chez toi. Merci d'être passé, et au revoir. **

**- - **_elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, mais Derek y glissa son pied pour l'en empêcher et se fraya un chemin pour entrer_**- Je ne crois pas non, je ne te laisse pas.**

Il se retourna et regarda Lydia droit dans les yeux, alors qu'en temps normal elle l'aurait fusillé du regard et l'aurait insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux et aurait même pu le faire dans plusieurs langues et dialectes antiques. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien, son habituel air légèrement hautain semblait avoir quitté son visage, comme toute autre expression faciale. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la secouer par les épaules pour qu'elle se réveille, il avait envie de crier pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et s'assit sur le canapé comme s'il attendait. Elle le regarda et fronça un sourcil, attendant une explication.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? **

**- J'attends juste que tu te décide à parler, et que tu arrêtes tes conneries, je peux sentir l'alcool sur toi d'ici. J'ai tout mon temps.**

**- Oui papa !**

**- Arrête de jouer à ça Lydia!**

**- Je ne joue pas, j'étais simplement en train de regarder un film, c'est toi qui débarque ici sans raison et qui me dit que je suis étrange !- **_son visage inexpressif, son ton presque insolant agaçait le jeune homme au plus au point_** - **

**- Bordel Lydia, arrête ce petit jeu, je sais pas si ça t'amuse mais ce n'est pas drôle! **

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu devrais partir j'ai des choses à faire là maintenant tout de suite.**

**- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, comme je te l'ai dit… j'ai tout mon temps. Tu craqueras la première.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse, un sourire ironique, arrogant, mais surtout de défi, ce n'était pas un sourire de bonheur. Elle haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle passa par sa salle de bain prendre un cachet avant de retourner se coucher sur son lit tout en regardant le plafond. Elle savait que Derek n'était pas patient et qu'il craquerait avant elle.

Effectivement une heure plus tard, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, sans même toquer. Il se posta à côté de son lit et la regarda de haut.

**- Écoute-moi bien Lydia, on a besoin de toi pour retrouver Kate. Mais tu as un problème, quelque chose ne va pas qui t'empêche de nous aider, alors on va résoudre ton problème pour que tu nous aide à résoudre le notre.**

**- - **_elle esquissa un sourire et se releva et se tint face à lui _**– C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas, je ne VEUX pas vous aider. Tu ne comprendras jamais.**

**- Alors explique-moi putain ! **

**- DEREK ! – **_elle s'était mise à crier, et les larmes menacèrent de sortir malgré elle, elle serra les dents pour les retenir et repris la parole d'une voix tremblante_** – s'il te plait, vas-t-en. **

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune en face de lui. Alors qu'au tout début de leur rencontre, il ne supportait pas la jeune femme, sa superficialité… au fur et à mesure il s'était rendu compte que Lydia était une jeune femme bien plus forte et profonde qu'il ne le pensait. Et aujourd'hui il voulait l'aider, faire quelque chose pour elle. Au fil du temps, il s'était aperçu qu'elle ressemblait fortement à sa petite sœur, Cora. Pas physiquement mais sur le caractère. Elles semblaient opposées, mais au final elles ne l'étaient pas tellement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Impressions, avis, opinions ? Je suis preneuse ! :)<strong>

**Je vous retrouve donc vendredi ou samedi selon le temps que j'aurais pour le prochain chapitre !**

**See ya soon ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ah que coucou !**_

_**Bon tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard, mes journées de vendredi et samedi ne se sont absolument pas déroulées comme je l'avais prévu au départ, puis avec le boulot, les études , bref c'était un peu compliqué. Je vous prie de m'excuser, s'il reste quelques petites faute d'orthographe. La relecture est un peu difficile à faire quand on vient juste de se lever, qu'on est encore fatiguée et qu'on est pas vraiment motivée pour ^^' ...**_

_**N'ayant pas beaucoup de review avec l'avis des lecteurs, même si ce n'est que les premiers chapitres, je ne sais pas trop comment améliorer la suite, de plus ce n'est pas très motivant à continuer... **_

_**Bon ben comme d'habitude, laissez moi une petite review s'il vous plait, toute petite, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé ou pas, si vous avez pas aimé dites moi ce que à vos yeux je pourrais améliorer. S'il vous plait :)**_

_**Bref, Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 : <strong>_

Le brun ténébreux chercha ses mots pour épauler la jeune femme, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire, ni même ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

**- Lydia écoute moi bien, tu es une banshee incroyable et tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidés, il a fallut des dizaines et des dizaines, d'années à ta grand-mère pour maîtriser son don alors qu'il ne t'aura fallu que quelques semaines. Et même sans ça tu nous as déjà aidés plusieurs fois rien qu'avec ta logique !**

**- Ce n'est pas assez... – **_ses yeux se mirent à briller sous les larmes qui menaçaient de couler_** –**

**- De quoi tu parles ? C'est parce que tu es humaine, regarde Stiles l'est aussi, je l'ai été y a pas longtemps aussi, on est tous utiles pour ce qu'on est, on est une équipe, chacun apporte quelque chose à la meute…**

**- - **_elle le coupa_** - Non c'est pas ça… **_– sa voix faible, tremblotante et presque inaudible tentait de dissimuler son mal être _**– C'est juste que … ça n'a pas sauvé Allison, ni Aiden, ça n'a pas empêché Jackson de partir, ni ta petite sœur, et Isaac, Erica et Boyd ne seraient pas morts si je savais contrôler mon « don »…**

**- Lydia, -**_ il soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit de la jolie rousse_** – Lydia, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir la mort d'Allison, ni celle d'Aiden, parce que c'était leur choix de venir, ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Et même si tu avais pu prévoir leur mort tu ne les aurais pas empêché de venir, ils sont morts en faisant ce qu'ils croyaient juste et bien, sauver leur amis. En aucun cas tu n'es responsable. Et pour ceux qui sont partis, encore une fois ce n'était pas de ta faute ! – **_elle allait le couper mais il l'en empêcha _**– Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu me connais tu sais que je ne te dirais pas ça si je le pensais pas. Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment sécher tes larmes, prendre ton courage à deux mains et arrêter de te morfondre et de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.**

**- Si je me lève de mon lit, est ce que tu vas arrêter de parler ?**

**- **_il soupira_**- Oui, aller ! Tu vas t'habiller et on va sortir.**

La rousse se leva en soupirant longuement et alla devant son dressing, elle attrapa un short en toile taille haute couleur camel, et un débardeur un peu ample de couleur noire. Derek se leva du lit prêt à la faire sortir, elle le regarda de haut en bas, leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans son miroir et soupira, elle se trouvait effrayante, elle mit du fond de teint et de l'anti cernes sur son visage pour camoufler son état lamentable. Elle mit une touche de blush sur ses joues pour lui redonner des couleurs, dessina un fin trait de liner sur sa paupière et le fit remonter pour agrandir son regard, et un autre trait de crayon sous son œil.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, Derek lui dit que l'autre Lydia était ennuyeuse à mourir et qu'il préférait la dynamique Lydia à l'ennuyeuse. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil, se dirigea vers la porte, elle le suivit et en profita pour ajouter qu'il savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se remettre d'aplombs. Elle se stoppa et attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle, lorsqu'il le fit elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et inclina la tête sur le côté.

**- Quoi encore ? **

**- J'accepte de te suivre, mais j'impose, oui, impose mes conditions. D'abord, tu ne parles pas aux autres de ce que tu as vu ou de ce que je t'ai confié, je ne veux pas les voir, tu ne parle de ce que tu as vu à personne en fait. Ensuite, j'accepte de te suivre aujourd'hui c'est tout, après je retourne à ma vie à moi. Et enfin, je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, de me juger ou de jouer au petit papa avec moi, n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu t'inquiète. Tu me détestes, je te déteste, tu m'ignore, je t'ignore, on s'ignore et tout rentre dans l'ordre.**

**- Je n'en demandais pas plus … - **_il sourit et sortit de la maison de la rouquine _**– **

Lydia monta côté passager, elle se laissa conduire par le brun. Elle augmenta le son de la radio, elle n'aimait même pas la chanson, c'était simplement dans le but d'éviter de devoir écouter Derek ou de devoir parler. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle se moquait d'où il l'amenait. Lorsqu'il se gara à l'entrée devant son ancienne maison, et descendit de la voiture, la jeune femme en fit de même. Voyant où ils étaient elle lui demanda ce qu'ils « foutaient » là. Non, Lydia Martin, n'aimait pas revenir ici. Il lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait besoin d'apprendre à se battre et que ça la défoulerait en plus de ça. Comme une sorte de catharsis.

Elle s'approcha de la maison, une sorte d'angoisse naquît dans son estomac au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration que lorsqu'elle commença à manquer d'air. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de gravir les marches de ce qui avait était le perron de cette maison si jolie dans le temps. Le signe qu'avait représenté la meute d'Alpha sur la porte de bois tout abîmé, était encore là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts dessus et malgré elle le prénom d'Aiden sortit tout doucement sur le bout de ses lèvres roses. Elle se tourna brusquement vers Derek, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et lança d'un ton sec : « On commence ! Ici et maintenant ! ».

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle se décida et donna un grand coup de pied en direction de l'estomac de Derek. Il attrapa la cheville de la jeune fille avant qu'il ne le touche et la reposa au sol, cette dernière frustrée d'avoir échoué, ferma les yeux une seconde pour réfléchir et eut une idée. Elle enchaîna alors avec toute une série de coup de poing, visant des endroits aléatoires à chaque fois et tenta de modifier les allures à chaque fois. Elle voulait être le plus imprévisible pour frapper le grand Derek Hale. Elle ne réussit à le toucher qu'une fois ou deux mais pas assez fortement pour le déstabiliser.

Il restait impassible et ne décrocha pas un mot, il se contentait de contrer ses coups avec une simplicité enfantine qui énervait de plus en plus la jeune femme. C'était mal la connaitre que de croire qu'elle allait baisser les bras si facilement. Elle était très forte en gymnastique et en escrime, elle faisait du yoga, et avait fait de la danse pendant très longtemps. Elle canalisa sa rage et la combina avec toutes les qualités qui lui avait apporté ces sports, souplesse, équilibre, calme, enchaînement rapide de mouvements et tant d'autres. Elle enchaînait les coups sans jamais montrer sa fatigue et finit par passer derrière lui plus vite que l'éclair, elle sauta sur son dos et passa son bras autour de la gorge, comme prête à l'étrangler.

Elle finit par relâcher son étreinte, descendre du dos du jeune homme, et lui donna un grand et puissant coup de pied au niveau des lombaires pour le faire tomber, ou au moins l'éloigner d'elle. Jamais elle ne s'était battue, encore moins de la sorte, elle se sentit soudainement fière d'elle. Il se tourna vers elle et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle comprit alors que si Derek n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis le début, ni même tenter de répondre à ses coups et se contenter de restait parfaitement impassible, c'était dans l'unique but de l'énerver. La colère pouvait faire faire des choses incroyables et il le savait.

**- Bien maintenant on peut commencer. Tu devrais apprendre vite, en plus tu as déjà des prédispositions à ce que je vois. Tu possèdes déjà des qualités utiles en situation de combat, comme la souplesse, la stratégie, la rapidité, les réflexes.**

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de l'après midi à s'entraîner, l'ancien Alpha lui montrait comment taper, comment esquiver, canaliser sa colère pour la transformer en force. Effectivement elle apprenait très vite, à vrai dire sans même le savoir elle avait déjà acquis quelques bases grâce aux sports qu'elles pratiquaient dans son enfance, et d'autre encore maintenant.

Mais en début de soirée elle se sentait complètement vidée de toute énergie. Lorsqu'elle n'en put plus, elle se laissa tomber mollement sur les marches devant la maison et but dans la bouteille d'eau fraîche que Derek lui lança en même temps qu'une serviette. L'eau lui fit énormément de bien et l'aida à reprendre son souffle. Son visage était rouge tant elle avait travaillé dur tout l'après midi et des petites perles de transpiration roulaient le long de sa nuque, mais aussi sur son front, son souffle était court et sa respiration bruyante. Elle passa la serviette sur son front, dans sa nuque et dans sa gorge pour se sentir mieux.

Il fit un petit mouvement de tête vers la voiture pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Elle se leva et se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à la voiture où elle ouvrit la portière. Avant d'entrer elle interpella Derek, qui s'apprêtait également à monter dans le véhicule.

**- Modification de la règle numéro 2, uniquement la deuxième. On pourrait s'entraîner plus souvent, comme une ou deux fois par semaine. Mais les autres conditions restent inchangées.**

**- J'étais sur que ça te plairait. On commence par une, on augmentera plus tard. Semaine prochaine même jour, même heure, même endroit. **

Et il monta dans la voiture, tout comme elle. Il la reconduisit chez elle, mais sur le chemin du retour elle s'endormit tant elle était fatiguée. Il se gara devant chez elle, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne chez elle, la porta et la déposa sur son lit sans la réveiller. Il fit demi-tour, mais arrivé à la porte, il entendit la jeune femme marmonner quelque chose d'inaudible. Il se tourna vers , elle le remercia pour cette journée. Il crut qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais elle parlait seulement en dormant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà. Chapitre fini.<strong>

**On se retrouve donc mercredi pour le chapitre 4, en espérant que celui là vous ait plus et que le prochain vous plaira plus encore :)**

**Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review avec vos avis, conseils, bref petites notes de ce que je devrais changer ou quoi... :)**

**Merci. Love, Angie. xx**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ah que coucou ! **_

_**Merci pour les quelques personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, c'est ces personnes là qui me donnent envie de continuer ^^. Donc me revoilà avec le chapitre 4. Vraiment, n'hésitez pas de me dire en review, ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous aimeriez voir, vos impressions, avis, conseils sont les bienvenus ! :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et maintenant je me tais pour vous laissez lire ! :)**_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 :<strong>_

Lorsque Lydia se réveilla le lendemain, elle se demanda presque si elle avait rêvé tout ça ou pas, mais au vu des courbatures qui la tiraillaient de partout elle sut que c'était réel. Elle se leva, prit un de ces cachets et se fit couler un bain chaud pour détendre ses muscles et mit de le musique en branchant son Ipod sur ses enceintes. Ca lui fit un bien fou. Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus aussi mal qu'hier, elle avait toujours mal, mais le fait de se battre, d'apprendre lui avait un peu redonné confiance en elle. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi faible.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait toujours pas retourner dans la meute. Elle voulait juste se contenter de reprendre sa vie d'avant, une vie normale et banale. Elle avait envie de donner un grand coup de pied dans le derrière du surnaturel pour qu'il dégage de sa petite vie de princesse. Elle sortit de son bain et enroula une serviette autour de son corps et se planta devant son miroir. Elle était encore pale et de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle dormait très mal car elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, c'est ce qui lui donnait cet air maladif.

Elle se maquillait pour dissimuler la fatigue évidente sur son visage pale. Elle enfila une mini jupe ample rouge bordeaux avec une ceinture fine de couleur noire, un débardeur gris chiné avec inscrit en lettres noires dessus « Love ». Elle mit une paire de richelieus noirs à talons. Elle prit son sac à main et sortit. Elle avait décidé de sortir faire un peu de shopping. La fin d'année approchait et donc par conséquent le bal de promo aussi, la jeune femme en était l'organisatrice, il fallait donc après qu'elle passe au lycée pour commencer les préparatifs.

Elle s'occupait l'esprit pour ne plus penser à ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle trouve sa robe, elle entra dans la boutique spécialisée et fureta dans les rayons. Après plus d'une heure elle trouva enfin son bonheur. Elle était longue et de couleur bleue nuit, deux liens s'accrochaient dans son cou, le décolleté avait la forme d'un cœur, son dos était nu jusqu'au dessus de ses reins, et une longue fente remontait jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse. De discrètes pierres ornaient la robe par ci par là, donnant l'impression que des petites étoiles étaient accrochées dessus. Elle fila l'essayer et sourit en se voyant dans le miroir, elle regarda le derrière de la robe dans le miroir et sourit. Elle sut que c'est celle la qu'elle devrait prendre. La matière de la robe était si légère qu'on aurait presque dit que la robe flottait dans les airs.

Elle paya et ramena la robe chez elle avant d'aller au lycée pour organiser le bal de promo. Le thème choisi était « Nuit étoilée ». Elle décora le gymnase, elle fit poser une toile tendue au plafond avec un motif de ciel étoilé et une pleine lune, de grandes étoiles étaient accrochées au mur. Elle aimait donner des ordres à son équipe, parce que c'était ça Lydia Martin, une meneuse. Elle sortit prendre l'air et réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour décorer l'extérieur également. Elle se retrouva au milieu du terrain de lacrosse, ce même terrain ou Peter l'avait presque tuée, là que tout avait commencé.

Tout semblait tourner brusquement autour d'elle, elle avait la tête qui tournait atrocement, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle finit par tomber au sol, inconsciente, en revoyant les images de son agression. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit Stiles penché au dessus d'elle, Scott, Liam et Malia éloignaient l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'elle pour qu'elle puisse respirer et Kira arrivait avec une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans une main et un carré de sucre dans l'autre pour redonner des forces à la jeune fille. Elle se rassit avec l'aide de Stiles et serra les dents pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle releva la tête fière et se remit debout en refusant l'aide de son ami.

**- Ca va, je vais bien, veuillez m'excuser, juste un coup de fatigue.**

Elle se força à faire son plus beau sourire pour les rassurer et tourna la tête vers Malia et Liam qui repoussaient violemment ceux qui tentaient de trop s'approcher. Elle vit Scott qui en faisait de même, mais moins brutalement. Elle se souvint de la raison pourquoi elle ne voulait pas leur parler ni les voir, la même raison qui l'avait fait tomber dans les pomme. Elle arracha la bouteille des mains de Kira et retourna à l'intérieur pour continuer ses préparatifs sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle s'assit à une table installée pour s'organiser et commença à dessiner des plans pour décorer le terrain. Elle ne quittait pas son objectif des yeux. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle organisait les meilleures soirées de la ville, et qu'elle devait organiser le meilleur bal de promo de tous les temps. Elle dessinait sans penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est pourquoi elle n'entendit pas la porte claquer, ni même que ses amis avançaient vers elle. Elle sursauta lorsque Stiles l'interpella par son prénom.

**- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque.**

**- Lydia qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement ses derniers jours.**

**- Pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, alors maintenant dégagez j'ai du boulot à faire.**

**- Lydia, - **_cette fois c'était Malia qui avait parlé_** – J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose…**

**- Non, non et NON ! – **_la rousse se releva et tapa du poing sur la table, elle parlait fort et vite_** – Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir, je veux … je veux juste retrouver ma vie d'avant ou je n'avais pas besoin de gérer des trucs surnaturels de loups ou de tout ce que vous voulez. S'il vous plait laissez-moi tranquille.**

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait surement trop parlé que les autres allaient probablement tout faire pour la faire revenir. Stiles regarda Lydia dans les yeux avant de baisser les yeux déçu de ne pas avoir su voir plus tôt ce qui n'allait pas chez son amie, Liam, Scott et Kira s'en allèrent voyant qu'ils ne feraient qu'empirer les choses s'ils restaient là, Stiles en fit de même après avoir dit à Lydia qu'il serait toujours là si elle avait envie de parler. Seule Malia resta debout devant Lydia sans bouger, elle regarda les autres sortir avant de reporter son attention sur la rousse qui s'était remise à dessiner sans voir que la jeune coyote n'avait pas suivi les autres.

**- Lydia … - **_elle semblait gênée_** - **

**- T'es encore là toi ? T'es pas partie avec les autres ? – **_elle releva les yeux une secondes avant de retourner à ses plans_** - Je pensais avoir été claire pourtant, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à vous. **

**- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas écoutée !**

**- - **_elle releva la tête pour de bon_** – Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour me faire tous chier ou quoi ? – **_elle soupira longuement_** – Bon ben parles et après dégage !**

**- J'ai besoin de conseils et il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider pour … « ça ».**

**- Hmm hmm ?**

**- Stiles m'a demandé de venir avec lui au bal, et j'ai dit oui, je vois bien que ça compte pour lui, j'aimerai lui faire plaisir.**

**- Il est où le problème ?!**

**- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment on s'habille pour ce genre de choses, ça c'est ton truc. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de tes conseils.**

Elle avait réussi à piquer l'intérêt de la rousse, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Elle accepta de l'aider à condition qu'après elle lui fiche la paix, ce que l'autre accepta avec plaisir. Lydia mit ses croquis de plan dans son sac et en sortit ses clefs de voiture. Elle se rendirent donc ensembles au centre commercial et la rousse traina la coyote jusqu'au magasin où elle était un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Malia regrettait presque déjà de lui avoir demandé son aide alors qu'elle voyait sa camarade fouillait dans tous les rayons comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle en sortit au final une douzaine qu'elle lui tendit avant de lui ordonner d'essayer. Elle s'installa sur le canapé devant les cabines pour voir chaque tenue qu'elle avait proposé à Malia. Aucune des robes ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de sa conseillère qui finit par repartir dans les rayons pour trouver la robe parfaite.

Elle en trouva une parfaite qui irait parfaitement à son amie, mais aussi qui collait parfaitement à son style vestimentaire et à sa personnalité. Elle offrit donc son plus beau sourire à la brune, qui eut un peu peur devant ce sourire carnassier, avant de lui tendre sa « perle rare ». C'était une robe courte simple bustier, droite, elle s'arrêtait à mi cuisse, de couleur marron chocolat. Les manches étaient courtes en dentelles d'un blanc cassé qui cassait parfaitement le côté sombre de la robe, tous le dos était également fait de la même dentelle. Un ruban de soie blanche faisait office de ceinture sous la poitrine.

Malia la prit sans vraiment regarder et alla l'essayer. Lorsqu'elle sortit et vit dans le miroir elle en eut le souffle coupé, elle se trouvait magnifique dans cette robe. Elle se sentait bien dedans et ça lui ressemblait, ce n'était pas voyant, ça faisait pas trop « glamour » tout en gardant ce petit côté féminin et sexy mais pas vulgaire. Lydia lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle lui offrait la robe. Elle était fière de son œuvre, elle lui trouva une paire de boots à petit talons carré de couleur camel, et un petit sac bandoulière de la même couleur qui allaient parfaitement avec sa tenue. Après avoir payé, elle déposa Malia chez elle avant de retourner à son propre domicile.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre ?<strong>

**On se retrouve ce week end pour le prochain chapitre, samedi ou dimanche :).**

**Encore une fois, une petite review est bien venue pour connaitre vos avis ! :)**

**Merci, Love, Angie. xx**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ah que coucou ! **_

_**Donc me revoilà, pour le chapitre 5 ! Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent ! C'est motivant pour la suite ^^' N'hésitez pas, conseils, avis, opinions.. tout est le bien venu ! :) Tant que c'est constructif et non agressif ! :P**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :) **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 : <strong>_

Enfin le jour que Lydia attendait le plus de la semaine. Le jour de son entrainement avec Derek. C'est ce qui l'aidait à tenir, il avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit que c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Et puis avec Derek qui n'était pas vraiment du genre bavard de nature, elle était sure qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler. Juste s'entrainer. Elle se vidait l'esprit et s'entrainait jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle apprenait très vite et était très motivée. Ils avaient commencé i peine deux mois et elle avait de très gros progrès, ils faisaient maintenant deux entraînements par semaine.

A part lorsqu'elle s'entraînait, la jeune femme se sentait toujours vide de l'intérieur. Elle allait de plus en plus mal, parlait peu, sortait peu, mangeait peu, dormait peu et elle se renfermait sur elle-même chaque jour un peu plus et prenait des cachets de plus en plus souvent. Elle était de plus en plus pâle et fatiguée. Ces derniers et les entraînements étaient la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir le coup. Si elle n'avait pas ça, elle serait aujourd'hui probablement internée pour troubles psychologiques.

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas, et le bal de promo avait lieu dans quelques jours. Lydia avait tout organisé jusque dans les moindres détails, tout allait être parfait. Evidemment que ça le serait, c'était Lydia Martin tout de même. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se forcer à être enthousiaste ou à sourire devant les autres. Sa mère s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Les rares fois où elle allait au lycée pour finir l'organisation, lorsqu'elle voyait Scott, Stiles, Liam, Malia ou Kira au détour d'un couloir, elle faisait demi-tour pour les éviter, elle allait aux toilettes et s'y enfermée pour prendre un cachet.

Elle enfila sa tenue de sport, pris ses affaires et partit en courant jusqu'à la maison Hale. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'y aller en joggant pour habituer son corps et en guise d'échauffement. Arrivée là bas, Derek l'attendait déjà, elle balança son sac de sport et en sortit la bouteille d'eau pour boire un peu avant de commencer et reprendre son souffle. Sauf qu'en même temps elle fit tomber sa boite de cachet. Derek la récupéra, y jeta un coup d'œil avant de regarder Lydia, elle lui voulu lui arracher des mains mais il la stoppa de sa main libre.

**- Lydia qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? **

**- Ils sont à ma mère, je suis passée les chercher à la pharmacie pour elle l'autre jour et j'ai oublié de lui donner ! Rends-moi ça ! **

**- Il y a écrit Lydia Martin dessus, et la date remonte à bien plus longtemps que quelques jours.**

**- Bien…c'est ma prescriptions de quand Jackson et moi on s'est fait attaqués devant ce video club. Aujourd'hui, je m'en sers pour dormir et éviter les cauchemars ça te va ? Maintenant rends les moi ! J'en ai besoin.**

**- Non, - **_il les jeta de toutes ses forces au fin fond des bois_** –**

**- TU ES MALADE. J'EN AI VRAIMENT BESOIN.**

**- Non, Lydia Martin n'a pas besoin de ça, où est la Lydia qui n'a besoin de rien ni personne pour se battre. Tu me remercieras plus tard.**

Elle récupéra son sac prête à partir, mais Derek l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras. Elle le fusilla du regard, lui donna un coup de genou mal placé, ce qui lui fit lâcher le poignet de la jeune fille qui fit une rotation sur elle-même avant de lui donner un grand coup de pieds pour lui donner plus d'élan dans le but de lui faire plus mal. Exactement comme il le lui avait apprit. Une fois à terre, elle le regarda de haut, lui dit d'allait se faire foutre avant de récupérer son sac et de partir.

Lydia erra durant des heures dans la ville, dans les coins sombres et malfamés de la ville, là où elle savait que personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle se faisait draguer par tout un tas de mecs bourrés ou drogués mais elle s'en moquait, dès que l'un d'entre eux elle la touchait elle se défendait et les envoyait valser. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, elle finit par se réfugier au lycée. Personne n'allait jamais dans les sous sols alors elle finit par y aller.

Elle se cacha derrière une étagère en fer sur laquelle elle s'adossa, elle posa son front sur ses genoux qu'elle avait collés à sa poitrine. Elle pleurait en silence, seules ses épaules tremblaient en même temps que ses sanglots. Elle finit par s'endormir sous l'effet de la fatigue. Cette nuit là elle fit encore des cauchemars, elle revoyait tous les gens qu'elle aimait et qui étaient morts où partis. Elle fut réveillée par un énième cauchemar, et sa colère, sa rage, la rongeait de l'intérieur et le seul moyen qu'il lui vint à l'esprit pour se calmer fut son cri de banshee. Elle se moquait de se faire remarquer elle en avait besoin.

Et ça ne manqua pas, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit les portes claquaient, des pas de courses dans les couloirs au dessus de sa tête. Elle savait que pour avoir entendu son cri, il s'agissait forcément de créatures surnaturelles, elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de la meute, mais elle avait quand même peur. Et s'il s'agissait d'une Kate 2.0. Elle était seule, vidée de toute énergie et elle ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, et retint sa respiration au maximum pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles surpuissantes. Elle faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang froid, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues en silence. Elle était terrifiée. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de recherches, elle sentit une présence dans les couloirs du sous sols, son sang se glaça dans son corps et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Certains pas partaient dans l'autre direction tandis qu'une autre paire de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle.

L'individu s'arrêta à son niveau, mais ne sembla pas la voir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et se battre comme elle l'avait appris, mais elle n'avait plus de forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut enfin repérée. La personne s'approcha d'elle doucement et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas lui faire peur, s'accroupit en face d'elle et posa doucement une main sur son genou. Elle releva doucement la tête pour découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu. Derek.

Il lui fit signe de ne pas parler en mettant son index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit. Il vérifia que personne n'arrivait avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme une princesse. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux, mais les larmes coulaient quand même sur ses joues. Il la serrait contre lui, elle se laissait bercer par ses pas, ça la calmait. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouvait dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait du caveau des Hale. Il la remit sur ses pieds et enroula une couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

**- Je t'ai juste amenée ici pour gagner du temps. J'avais besoin de te parler.**

**- Tu as brisé … notre accord. Tu avais promis de ne pas me donner d'ordre, de me juger, ni prétendre être quelqu'un que tu n'étais pas.**

**- Je n'ai parlé de personne de ce que j'ai vu dans ton sac. Je ne te donne pas d'ordre, je ne te juge pas, je t'empêche de foutre ta vie en l'air ! Tu es trop jeune pour la bousiller de la sorte, je t'interdis de le faire. Et oui, je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne fais pas que prétendre que je le suis, je le suis réellement ! **

**- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? – **_voyant qu'il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander_** – Pourquoi ? **

**- Oui et je nierai si tu le dis à qui que ce soit d'autre ! – **_sa réflexion arracha un faible sourire à la rousse, il retrouva son sérieux_** - Tu es a peine plus âgée que Cora, je ne veux pas que ma sœur se retrouve à prendre ce genre de merde qui pourrit la vie, je ne veux pas que tu te pourrisses la vie c'est tout !**

Ca aurait n'importe qui, elle aurait probablement dit que personne ne s'intéressait à elle et se moquait qu'elle meurt ou pas. Mais venant de Derek qui ne parlait pas souvent, et encore moins pour dire des trucs personnels… ça l'avait touchée. C'était sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il l'appréciait, qu'il tenait à elle; qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'elle était comme une soeur pour lui. Elle qui pensait que tout le monde se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Elle baissa la tête et hocha la tête doucement, et chuchota un faible « Oui ». Derek comprit aussitôt qu'elle acceptait d'arrêter de prendre ces cachets stupides.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit contre lui, d'abord hésitant il finit par la serrer contre lui. Il voulait protéger cette fille, tout comme il aurait protégé Cora. Après quelques secondes, elle se recula, les yeux fermés, elle essuya les quelques larmes sur ses joues.

**- Tu peux sortir par le panneau, ils sont tous à l'intérieur du lycée pas à l'extérieur, je leur dirais que je ne t'ai pas trouvée.**

**- Non.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre, faite moi savoir votre avis :) <strong>

**Je vous retrouve mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Coucou,**_

_**Me voilà avec le chapitre 6. Merci à ceux/celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une petite reviews :). J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! :) **_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir :) **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 :<strong>_

**- Non.** – _elle releva la tête, elle se tenait droite et fière, voyant l'incompréhension de Derek, elle continua_ – **Je crois que je leur dois une explication, j'ai pas vraiment été très cool avec eux. Ils voulaient m'aider, et je les ai repoussés. Vous aviez besoin de moi pour trouver Kate, et je vous ai tourné le dos.**

Derek n'ajouta rien, il sourit simplement, et ils remontèrent dans le lycée. Stiles, Scott, Kira, Malia et Liam étaient dans le hall. Ils venaient de se retrouver pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait trouvée. Quand ils entendirent du bruit, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir le brun et la jolie rousse accrochée à son bras, complètement épuisée et à bout de forces. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers elle pour savoir comment elle allait. Stiles et Scott vinrent soutenir Lydia qui tenait à peine debout, chacun d'un côté passant leur bras sous les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle leur offrit un faible sourire désolée.

**- Et si on allait à la maison du lac ? Je vous dois une explication et on sera tranquilles là bas.**

Tout le monde accepta, ils avaient bien besoin de calme après tout. Malia monta dans la voiture de Stiles, Scott et Kira se dirigèrent vers la moto de l'Alpha, et Lydia monta avec Derek et Liam. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant la maison de sa grand-mère au bord du lac, elle avait finit par se faire un double plutôt que demander chaque fois à sa mère la permission. L'ancien Alpha aida la rousse à s'asseoir dans le canapé, elle peinait à marcher tant elle manquait d'énergie, et les autres suivirent peu après. Kira et Scott préparèrent un bon repas pour que chacun puisse reprendre des forces. Ils étaient tous installés sur le canapé ou par terre, chacun avec sa petite assiette quand Lydia se mit à parler.

**- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement envers vous. Seulement ... je ne me sentais plus la force d'affronter des situations surnaturelles. Il y a eu Allison, Aiden, Erika, Boyd, Isaac est parti, tout comme Jackson… trop de morts et de départs. J'ai craqué. Je crois que j'avais peur de perdre l'un d'entre vous, encore. Je sais que c'est paradoxal, mais j'étais perdue. Je me suis sentie responsable de toutes ces morts. J'aurais du les prévoir, les anticiper. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. C'est pour ça que je vous ai repoussé. Je voulais m'éloigner du surnaturel.**

**- Tu es toi-même surnaturelle Lydia, - **_ce fut Stiles qui prit la parole en premier_** – Tu as de grands pouvoirs et « **_** Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités ».**_

**- Sérieusement Stiles ? – **_elle pouffa et esquissa un sourire en coin _**– Tu es en train de me citer Spiderman ? **

**- - **_il rigola du fond du coeur _**– Ouais, content que tu aies reconnu ! -**_il retrouva son sérieux_** - Plus sérieusement, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as très vite appris à contrôler ton don, ta grand-mère a mit des décennies pour ça. Toi en quelques mois t'avais déjà appris… et tu vas encore apprendre. Il te faut juste de l'entrainement.**

**- **_Kira prit la parole à son tour_** -Je pense que je sais qui pourrait t'aider, ma mère a 900 ans, elle a surement déjà rencontré des banshees, elle pourra t'aider, ou trouver dans nos légendes comment t'aider. Satomi peut aider aussi. Tout ce qui a put arriver n'était nullement de ta faute Lydia, - **_elle se tourna vers Stiles_** – ni la tienne, je sais que tu te sens coupable, mais ce n'est pas votre faute.**

Lydia la remercia et accepta, elle était touchée par l'attention de Kira, et par la réaction de ses amis. Aucuns d'entre eux ne l'avaient jugée, critiquée ou quoi. Ils se montraient, au contraire, très compréhensifs et voulaient tous aider la jeune femme. Elle s'excusa à nouveau, et ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Mais elle n'évoqua pas son addiction aux cachets. Elle avait honte de ça. Elle se promit de se reprendre en main, elle était Lydia Martin, et rien ni personne ne la mettrait à terre. Pas même elle-même, et elle n'était plus seule maintenant. Elle avait Derek, Kira, Stiles, Scott, Malia et Liam. Elle se battrait, elle lutterait corps et âmes pour s'en sortir.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance plus légère et détendue, et la jeune femme se sentait bien entourée de ses amis. Elle savait que leur bataille contre le surnaturel n'était pas terminée, qu'ils auraient encore de nombreux combats à mener, mais elle s'en moquait parce qu'elle n'était plus seule désormais. Ils regardèrent un film à la télé, tous installés sur les canapés, ou les matelas au sol entourés de couvertures, ils s'endormirent tous rapidement. Comme ça, ils ressemblaient presque à une bande d'ados normaux, profitant d'une soirée entre amis. Elle les réveilla à la fin du film et leur proposa de s'installer dans les chambres.

Dans la nuit, la jeune femme se réveilla peu sereine, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Derek n'était plus là. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne réveiller personne, elle marcha à pas de loups à la recherche du brun. Ne le trouvant nulle part dans la maison, elle sortit, toujours pieds nus et fini par aller voir au hangar. Il était là, assis au bout du ponton au bord du lac, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

**- Alors grand méchant loup solitaire, on fait bande à part ? **

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, il ne bougea pas la tête mais elle voyait un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du loup. Elle avait mal pour lui, il semblait si solitaire, il avait mal et elle le savait, et pourtant il était toujours là pour aider Scott, ou pour aider les louveteaux avec leur nouvelle condition, pour elle, pour sauver les autres. Elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne, si grande en comparaison et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait envie d'être là pour lui, pour toutes les fois où il avait été là pour eux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, chacun était paisible. Même si Lydia se décida à briser le silence, ils restèrent dans cette position, sans se regarder.

**- Merci pour tout Derek.**

**- De rien.**

**- Je ne te parle pas que de ce que tu as fais pour moi là, je parle de la meute. Scott ne serait pas l'alpha qu'il est aujourd'hui si tu ne lui avais pas appris. Tu as sauvé Erica de ses crises d'épilepsie, Boyd de sa solitude, Isaac de son père, tu as été là pour Aiden quand il était en train… enfin tu sais. Malia a défaut d'avoir gagné un père, a gagné un cousin en or. Tu as fais tellement pour nous tous. Tu es notre famille Derek, sans toi on en serait pas là. Sans toi, je ne serais plus là...**

**- - **_il se tourna vers elle perplexe_** – Tu crois ? **

**- - **_voyant qu'il la regardait, elle lui fit face pour qu'il puisse voir qu'elle pensait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit _**– Non je le sais. Cora a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme frère tu sais … -**_ elle regarda vers le lac à nouveau, un sourire sincère vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres – _**quand j'étais petite, je rêvais d'avoir un grand frère qui serait là pour moi et moi pour lui, et avec toi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vrai frère. Toi, et les autres, vous êtes ma famille maintenant. Mais tout ça n'aurait pas été possible sans toi, donc merci pour tout.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun solitaire, et se releva pour rentrer car elle n'avait pas bien chaud. Elle arrivait au bout du ponton quand elle entendit la voix du loup l'interpellait. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Le brun lui offrit un sourire qui venait du cœur.

**- Oui Derek ? **

**- Merci à toi de m'avoir dit tout ça. – **_il rigola _**– et je ne savais pas que la grande Lydia Martin était une grande sentimentale.**

**- - **_elle lui tira la langue comme une gamine de 6 ans et ne put s'empêcher de rire_** – Et moi je ne savais même pas que le grand Derek Hale connaissait le sens même du mot humour, et qu'il lui arrivait de rire ! **

Venant de lui, ça la touchait, car il n'était pas du genre à se confier, ou même à parler. Ils rigolèrent tous deux. Puis Lydia reprit son sérieux, et lui dit qu'elle rentrait car elle avait froid. Voyant qu'il hésitait à rentrer chez lui, la rousse tenta de l'amadouer en lui disant que le lendemain elle ferait elle-même le petit déjeuner, et qu'elle faisait les meilleurs petits déjeuner de la ville. Il sourit, et lui promit de rester juste pour voir ça. Ils rentrèrent donc main dans la main et montèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour y dormir sereinement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, prochain chapitre dans le week end normalement. <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous apprécierez le prochain. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner vos avis, ou même juste pour parler du show.**

Love, Angie. xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou, **

**me revoilà avec le chapitre 7 comme promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

**Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des reviews :)**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite, Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 : <strong>_

Lydia avait installé chacun de ses amis dans les différentes chambres, pour que chacun puisse dormir à son aise tandis qu'elle avait dormi dans la chambre de sa grand-mère. Elle se leva aux aurores pour se rendre à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds et préparer un petit déjeuner royal à ses amis pour les remercier d'être là pour elle. Elle passa devant la chambre où Derek dormait, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser légèrement la porte pour le regarder dormir. Il était torse nu et couché sur le ventre, elle pouvait l'entendre inspirer et expirer tant il respirait fort.

Dans l'obscurité elle distingua le tatouage du jeune homme, et ne put s'empêcher de le frôler du bout de ses doigts froids le faisant frissonner au passage, lui qui avait la peau si chaude. Il grogna mais garda les yeux fermés, ce qui fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle décida donc de continuer de dessiner le contour du tatouage du brun avec le bout de ses doigts. De petits « umph » se firent entendre ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Lydia finit par passer sa petite main sur la joue du loup en murmurant son prénom à son oreille pour qu'il se réveille en douceur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et passa un bras autour de la taille de la rousse, il se tourna pour être le dos en entrainant cette dernière avec lui. Elle était donc à moitié couchée sur lui et mordit sa joue pour ne pas éclater de rire et réveiller tout le monde, mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Il haussa un sourcil vers la jeune femme, amusé par la situation et content de la revoir enfin sourire. Elle dessinait de petits motifs avec ses doigts fins sur le torse nu de son ami.

**- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un réveil aussi agréable **– _avoua-t-il_ –

**- Moi aussi je te l'avoue **!

**- Par contre il est un peu tôt, pourquoi tu es venue me réveiller maintenant ?**

**- J'allais préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, et en passant devant ta chambre je me suis souvenue que tu m'avais dit que tu voulais voir ça.**

L'estomac du mâle se fit entendre comme pour appuyer les propos de Lydia, et à nouveau elle dut se retenir de rire. Elle finit par se lever à contre cœur et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever et le motiver. Il prit la main qui lui était tendue et se leva à son tour. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle passa le sien à sa taille et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Lydia sortit des œufs, de la farine et tout un tas d'autres ingrédients alors que Derek s'adossa au mur en la regardant faire amusé.

Elle se mit à préparer une pate pour faire des pancakes, elle laissa la pate reposer et fit une pate à tarte en attendant pour faire une typical American Pie. Lorsqu'elle la mit au four, le temps qu'elle cuise elle fit cuire ses pancakes qu'elle disposait au fur et à mesure en forme de fleur dans un grand plat. Elle dressa la table, avec du jus d'orange frais, du lait, du café, la tarte, les pancakes, de quoi mettre dessus, du fromage blanc, du bacon, des œufs. L'odeur de cuisine envahit toute la maison et le reste de la meute arriva très vite bien que pas encore bien réveillés, attirés par l'odeur délicieuse qui emplissait leur narines.

Lorsqu'ils comprirent que c'était la rousse qui avait tout préparé elle-même et toute seule, ils eurent tous la même réaction hilarante. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent subitement en grand et leur bouche formaient un grand O majuscule, soudainement bien éveillés. Derek & Lydia eurent un fou-rire monumental en voyant leurs amis aussi choqués, cette dernière pleurait de rire, alors que les autres n'avaient jamais vu/entendu rire Derek aussi fort.

Lydia adorait cuisinait, petite elle aimé venir chez sa grand-mère Lorraine car elles passaient des heures entières à cuisiner toutes les deux, elles se coupaient du monde extérieur juste pour cuisiner ensembles. La seule personne qui savait ça, c'était Jackson. La rousse eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à lui, mais ne le montra pas et autorisa tout le monde à commencer à manger. Tout le monde se jeta dessus comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis un siècle.

**- Lydia t'es trop forte c'trop bon ! – **_lâcha Malia après son premier pancake_** –**

**- Hmm, elle a raison ! Ch'trop bon Lydia, une tuerie'ch ! Ch'adore ! **_– avoua Stiles, entre deux bouchées de tarte et de son pancakes._** –**

**- Lydia tu déchire ! - **_s'exclamèrent Scott et Malia en même temps _**–**

**- T'es la meilleure Lydia, c'est trop trop bon ! – **_ajouta Liam_** – Merciiiiii !**

**- C'est pas mal **_– Derek se fit fusiller du regard par les adolescents, sauf Lydia qui savait qu'il rigolait, avant d'ajouter en levant les bras au ciel_** – ok, j'avoue c'est plutôt bon ! **

**- Contente que ça vous plaise les amis, quant à toi Derek, fuck' ya ! **

Lydia souriait, voir ses amis si enthousiastes et lui faire autant de compliments sincères lui réchauffait le cœur. Puis ils rentrèrent tous chez eux pour se préparer avant d'aller au lycée, car contrairement à Lydia ils avaient cours eux. Seul Derek resta pour l'aider à ranger un peu. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de tout débarrasser et que la jeune femme eut finit de faire la vaisselle et tout remettre à sa place, elle se tourna vers lui sérieuse.

**- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Vas-y essaie, on verra.**

**- Ca veut dire quoi ton tatouage ? Je sais que c'est un triskèle, mais que fais un signe celtique sur ton dos ? Qu'est-ce-que ça représente pour toi ?**

**- Le triskèle représente quelque chose qui va par trois, ça peut être le père, la mère et l'enfant, ou bien le passé, le présent et le futur, mais chez les loups garous c'est souvent utilisé pour représenté l'échelle sociale : Alpha. Bêta. Omega. On peut tous changer de rang, j'étais un bêta, je suis devenu un Alpha, je suis redevenu un bêta, je peux demain redevenir un Alpha ou bien un Omega. Et dans ma famille on apprend à se contrôler avec ça lorsqu'on est jeune bêta. Dans la meute de Satomi, ils utilisent le proverbe bouddhiste : « Trois choses ne peuvent être cachées : Le soleil, la lune, la vérité. » Ca représente aussi mes sœurs, Laura, Cora et moi. **

Elle savait qu'il était extrêmement dur pour lui de se confier, alors elle n'osa pas insister, mais elle aurait tellement aimé en savoir plus sur lui et sa famille. Mais il vit sa curiosité, il sentit son interrogation et lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Elle ressemblait à quoi Laura ? **

**- Contrairement à Cora et moi, elle était plus posée, plus sage, elle ressemblait beaucoup à notre mère. Elle se contrôlait parfaitement, une grande sœur idéale, elle faisait également une excellente Alpha, tout comme ma mère, Talia. Elle était toujours là pour Cora ou moi. Mais si on touchait à quelqu'un de la famille, elle devenait vraiment dangereuse, - **_il sourit en revoyant certains souvenirs _**– elle pouvait se montrer très menaçante et intimidante quand elle le voulait. Et elle était magnifique. - **_il sortit une photo de son portefeuille où Laura, Cora et lui se chamaillait et la tendit à Lydia_** – C'est la seule photo qu'il me reste de nous trois.**

**- Je suis sure que je l'aurais adorée, et tu as raison elle est vraiment magnifique. Ca doit être dans vos gênes, toi, elle, Cora, même Peter était canon, mais lui c'est un sale connard c'est pas pareil, Malia aussi est super belle.**

**- Tout le monde adorait Laura. **

**- Merci de te confier à moi, je sais que t'aime pas tellement ça, et que tu n'es pas habitué, alors merci.**

Il hocha la tête et rangea la photo dans son portefeuille, et Lydia changea de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère, parlant de tout et de rien comme si de rien était. Derek savait pourquoi elle faisait ça et il la remercia intérieurement. Plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait Lydia, elle lui faisait penser à Cora. Jouant la dure à cuire à l'extérieure, la fille forte, pourtant brisée de l'intérieur, et seule. Bien que les deux jeunes femmes ne se ressemblent pas physiquement, sur le plan moral elles se ressemblaient de plus en plus à ses yeux.

Dans la meute, elle était celle dont il était le plus proche, et il se fit la promesse de faire de son mieux pour ne plus jamais voir Lydia souffrir, et de la protéger comme il protégerait Cora jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lydia voulait un frère, et bien elle venait d'en gagner un sans le savoir. Elle apportait un peu de légèreté et de fraicheur dans sa vie de loup solitaire. Parce que oui, Derek était un loup solitaire. Pour le moment, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas devenir fou et pour garder les pieds sur terre. Un lien de plus en plus fort naissait entre eux deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? <strong>

**Je vous retrouve mercredi si tout se passe bien pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour, **

**Me voilà de retour avec le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, comme d'habitude, faite le moi savoir :) ! Je suis curieuse, vos avis m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas à me faire connaitre vos avis :) **

**Je vous laisse lire le chapitre ! Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 :<strong>_

Lydia et Derek passèrent le reste de la journée ensembles. Le brun s'adossa dans l'angle du canapé pour regarder la télé mais finit par s'endormir devant. La rousse sourit en le voyant dormir, elle alla chercher sa planche à dessin et vint s'installer entre les jambes du loup, et appuya son dos contre son torse. Elle replia ses jambes, posa sa tablette à dessins contre ses genoux et reprit ses plans pour le bal de promo qui avait lieu le week end même. Tout était prêt, sauf la décoration du terrain de lacrosse et elle n'avait plus que quelques jours pour finir.

Elle avait retrouvé son inspiration et se plongea donc entièrement dans son travail, à tel point qu'elle ne sentit pas que l'homme derrière elle lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il sourit voyant la jeune femme si concentrée et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle dessinait mais ne parla pas pour ne pas la déranger. Lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme gesticuler, il l'observa pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle tremblait et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, pourtant sa peau était brulante et elle semblait transpirer. Elle posa son crayon à papier et poussa violemment sa planche car ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, elles aussi.

Il posa ses grandes mains sur les petites mains frêles de la rousse, pour stopper ses tremblements. Voyant qu'elle ne se calmait pas, il commença à lui parler pour la rassurer en l'entourant de ses bras pour la réchauffer. Quand enfin, elle se calma, il se leva et alla lui chercher un grand verre d'eau fraiche. Il vint se rasseoir derrière elle, elle s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il tenta de changer de sujet pour lui changer les idées, la divertir.

**- Tu dessine bien, ça fait longtemps ? **

**- Depuis toujours… - **_elle se sentit obligée de s'expliquer_** - ma grand-mère dessinait, c'est elle qui m'a appris. Elle répétait tout le temps : « Ma beauté, tu sais, dessiner est un excellent exutoire, tu peux tout mettre sur papier, le papier ne te trahira jamais ! »**

**- Et comme tu te sentais seule, ou étais seule, alors tu as pris l'habitude de te confier au papier. **

Elle détourna le regard et hocha la tête, elle eut un sourire nostalgique en pensant aux heures passées avec sa grand-mère à cuisiner et dessiner. Lauraine était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une mère, la mère de Lydia aimait vraiment sa fille, mais elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne la comprenait pas. Seule, voilà ce qu'était Lydia Martin, seule.

**- Lydia si tu refais des crises de manque comme ça, je veux que tu m'appelle aussitôt, ou les autres de la meute, mais vu que je ne pense pas que tu leur dises, je veux que tu m'appelle, ne reste surtout pas seule quand ça arrive.**

Elle se releva et plaqua son sourire colgate parfait sur ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié, qu'on la plaigne, et encore moins plomber l'ambiance.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>#WeekEndDuBal<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lydia Martin se leva tôt et passa au lycée pour vérifier que tout était parfaitement prêt, elle donna quelques derniers ordres avant de rentrer chez elle au milieu de l'après midi pour se préparer. Elle prit une douche froide pour calmer la nervosité qui montait en elle, puis elle enfila sa magnifique robe. Elle dessina de très légères ondulations avec son fer à friser, elle fit une fine tresse collée sur le côté de sa tête pour retenir ses cheveux sur une seule de ses épaules, dénudant son dos par la même occasion. Elle se maquilla légèrement mais à la perfection.<p>

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et sourit à son reflet fière de sa tenue lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture klaxonnait en bas. La meute avait décidé d'aller au bal tous ensembles pour profiter d'un moment entre amis. Ils savaient que Lydia n'avait pas de cavalier, et ne voulaient pas qu'elle y aille seule. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, les garçons sifflèrent et les filles la complimentèrent longuement sur sa tenue, faisant naitre un sourire fière sur les lèvres parfaitement maquillées de la jeune femme.

Tout le monde au bal s'amusa et profita de la soirée, mais la rousse avait caché une flasque d'alcool dans sa pochette et la vida d'une traite. N'ayant pas mangé de la journée, l'alcool lui monta vite à la tête. Elle avait peur de faire à nouveau une crise de manque, et se persuada que l'alcool l'empêcherait d'en faire une. Elle souriait, dansait, rigolait mais elle avait surtout peur. Lorsqu'elle commença à sentir son corps brûler de l'intérieur et qu'elle vit ses doigts trembler, elle sortit prendre l'air et se cacher sous les gradins du terrain de lacrosse.

Quand Stiles la vit sortir, il rejoignit la jeune femme pour voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Il la vit partir en direction du terrain mais une fois là bas, elle semblait s'être volatilisée. Il l'appela un moment, mais personne ne répondit. Il allait rentrer quand il entendit un petit reniflement provenant de dessous les gradins, il s'y engouffra et vit Lydia écroulée au sol, ses jambes repliées sous elle, peinant à respirer, les yeux brillants. Il se précipita vers elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler car elle manquait d'air, Stiles sortit son téléphone pour appeler les secours, mais Lydia fit non de la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et parvint à murmurer : « Derek, ... appelle Derek. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions, à peine deux minutes plus tard le grand méchant loup était là assis en face de Lydia à lui parler pour la calmer. Ses mains étaient posées sur les joues de la rousse pour la forcer à continuer de le regarder dans les yeux tandis que Stiles était posté près des gradins à faire le guet pour vérifier que personne n'arrive. Petit à petit, la belle se calma et enfin ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler. Une fois que sa crise fut passée, elle regarda le brun hyperactif de ses yeux toujours brillants remplis de détresse.

Elle s'accrocha au bras musclés de Derek et s'appuya dessus pour se relever, une fois debout elle alla vers Stiles, ignorant les courbatures horribles qui la tiraillaient de partout. Elle savait que son ami savait qu'elle avait fait une crise de manque, il était loin d'être stupide. Elle savait aussi qu'il pouvait gérer n'importe quelle crise de panique, car il en avait souvent fait, mais il n'avait jamais expérimenté la crise de manque et ne savait pas comment les calmer. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté d'appeler Derek, si elle voulait lui téléphoner à lui, c'est qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour arrêter ça. Il semblait en colère.

**- Stiles ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plait !**

**- Enfin Lydia, depuis le temps, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ?! Je ne t'aie jamais jugée, je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi ni rien. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ?!**

**- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, ça n'a rien avoir !**

**- Alors c'est quoi ? Dis moi !**

**- LA HONTE IDIOT ! – **_elle l'avait crié malgré elle, les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'elle ne réalise_** -**

**- Hein ? – **_il se calma aussitôt, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il tourna la tête une seconde vers Derek et vit ce dernier le fusiller des yeux, alors il reporta son attention sur la belle rousse _**- De quoi tu parles Lydia ?**

**- Si tu me laissais parler ça serait plus facile pour t'expliquer idiot ! – **_elle soupira longuement, cherchant ses mots_** - Quand vous êtes revenus du Mexique et que j'ai pété les plombs, que je vous évitais, blablabla, tu t'en souviens ? – **_il hocha la tête alors elle continua_** – et bien je suis tombée sur une vieille boite d'antidépresseurs qu'on m'avait prescrit après qu'on se soit fait attaqués au video club avec Jackson. J'ai commencé à en reprendre, et toujours plus, et j'ai fini par devenir accro.**

**- Lydia… **

**- Non ça va, je vais bien je t'assure, j'ai fais une promesse j'y toucherai plus, - **_elle tourna la tête vers Derek et lui sourit avant de regarder Stiles à nouveau_** – tu me connais, j'ai une volonté de fer alors je tiendrais… seulement mon corps n'est pas encore habitué, c'est tout, alors de temps en temps il craque. L'esprit est plus fort que le corps, je gagnerai cette bataille comme une reine. Je suis Lydia Martin, je gagnerai.**

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, la rousse sortit un mouchoir de sa pochette et essuya ses petites larmes. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait prévu le coup, son maquillage était waterproof. Elle tourna les talons avec un magnifique jeté de cheveux et repartit en direction du gymnase pour profiter de la fin de sa soirée, ignorant les douleurs qui tiraillaient son corps. Elle passa par les toilettes avant de rentrer pour se refaire une petite beauté.

Derek colla une claque derrière le crane de son cadet, lâchant entre ses dents : « Tu sais pourquoi c'est ! ». Il menaça également Stiles de « lui arracher la tête avec ses dents » s'il en parlait à qui que ce soit, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Lorsque Stiles revint dans le gymnase, la rousse, sa copine et l'asiatique dansaient toutes les trois, se déhanchant sur la musique, elles s'amusaient et le brun n'aurait pas cru à la crise de Lydia s'il ne l'avait pas vu juste avant. Les trois jeunes femmes chantaient à tue tête, rigolant aux éclats et se moquaient que tous le monde ne les regardent.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vos impressions, avis, faites moi savoir tout ça :)<strong>

**Je vous retrouve ce week end pour le prochain chapitre ! :)**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier personnellement les guests qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une petite review. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier et discuter avec vous réellement, mais j'apprécie vos reviews toutes mignones. Merci ! :)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, avis, conseils etc... je suis curieuse ! :) **_

_**Bon bah je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 : <strong>_

Lydia laissa passer le week end après le bal avant de passer chez Kira, Cette dernière lui répondit gênée qu'elle partait voir Scott, la rousse rigola et lui dit qu'en fait elle voulait parler à sa mère par rapport à ses dons de Banshee. Son amie la laissa donc entrer avant de sortir pour voir son copain. Noshiko Yukimura descendit les escaliers, accompagnée de la vieille dame louve et sourit à Lydia.

**- Je t'attendais Lydia !**

**- Vous saviez que je passerai ? - **_demanda-t-elle surprise_** - **

**- Non Kira m'a dit qu'elle t'avait proposé mon aide pour contrôler tes dons, j'en ai profité pour demandé à mon amie Satomi Ito de venir, elle en connait beaucoup aussi et elle pourra nous être d'une aide précieuse. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? **

**- Je vous remercie beaucoup d'accepter de m'aider Madame Yukimura, et à vous Madame Ito.**

**- Je t'en prie, j'ai peut-être 900 ans mais tu peux m'appeler Noshiko.**

La mère de Kira et Lydia se dirigèrent donc vers une grande pièce zen qui faisait très cliché asiatique aux yeux de la Banshee. Elles s'assirent en tailleurs autour d'une table faite de bambou tandis que la vieille louve arriva et leur servit du thé qui sentait horriblement mauvais, probablement ce thé qu'elle apportait à Talia Hale. Lydia se força à boire pour ne pas la vexer, elle était si gentille de l'aider. Elle le but d'une traite avant de reposer la tasse, elle trouvait cette tisane étonnement délicieuse.

**- On commence par quoi ?** – _Lydia était excitée et impatiente de commencer_ –

**- -** _Satomi sourit_- **Ne soit pas si impatiente, il faut de la maitrise de soi et pour ça il faut du temps. **

**- Elle a raison, on devrait commencer par des exercices de respiration et de relaxation.**

Lydia soupira, elle voulait faire quelque chose de plus excitant, mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en ces deux femmes. Elles respiraient le savoir, la connaissance et la sagesse, elle avait envie de leur faire confiance même si elle ne les connaissait pas. A la fin de la journée, elle se sentait mieux, plus calme, plus sereine. Et elle n'avait pas fait de crise de la journée.

Trois fois par semaine elle venait voir Noshiko et Satomi. Elles lui apprirent ce qu'était réellement une banshee, l'histoire de cette créature, leurs capacités, elle apprenait un tas de choses grâce aux deux femmes.

Lydia adorait ça, elle aimait apprendre, comprendre et découvrir. Curieuse de nature, ces cours satisfaisaient sa soif de savoirs, De plus, elle sentait qu'elle contrôlait mieux ses dons, bientôt elle les maîtriserait à la perfection et deviendrait indispensable à la meute pour les aider à retrouver des gens, comprendre, pour faire court : à agir. Grâce à l'aide de ses entraînements et de ses cours, la jeune femme faisait des crises de moins en moins violentes et elle voyait l'espace entre ces dernières s'espaçaient de plus en plus, pour son plus grand bonheur.

En effet elle s'entraînait de plus en plus souvent avec Derek, y consacrant des après midi entières, ils dépassaient largement les 2 entraînements par semaine des débuts. Elle savait parfaitement se battre et se défendre aujourd'hui, mais elle continuait car elle aimait se dépenser et se dépasser. Le brun ténébreux semblait apprécier leurs entraînements aussi, la présence de la jeune femme semblait l'aider à s'ouvrir à elle, il ressemblait moins à « un grand méchant loup grincheux. » comme elle l'aimait l'appeler pour le taquiner. Elle partageait son temps entre ses cours avec les deux asiatiques, ses entraînements avec son Sourwolf, et les moments avec la meute.

Lydia avait bel et bien retrouvé son sourire, elle n'avait pas replongé même si de temps en temps son corps réclamait encore des cachets. Parfois, elle se disait qu'avec une seule de ces petites pilules, tous ses problèmes disparaîtraient aussitôt. Dès lors qu'elle sentait les premiers symptômes d'une crise l'envahir, elle se dépêchait d'appeler Derek et il arrivait aussitôt. Il l'aidait à se calmer, restait un moment avant de retourner à ses occupations sans jamais se plaindre.

Petit à petit, elle apprit à se calmer sans avoir à lui demander de l'aide, en partie grâce à ses exercices de relaxation avec les deux asiatiques. Elles lui avaient dit que pour se détendre, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, inspirait et expirer et se concentrer sur quelqu'un, quelque chose ou un souvenir qui la rassurait. Alors, quand elle en avait besoin, elle revivait certains moments avec sa grand-mère, ou voyait le visage de Derek lorsqu'il souriait, quand il tentait de la rassurer.

Une fois qu'elle avait réussit à retrouver ses esprits, elle plaquait son sourire parfait et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Stiles, elle avait appris à adopter sa philosophie de vie qui était d'ignorer un problème jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Par contre, lorsqu'elle affrontait ses problèmes, elle le faisait avec classe et fierté.

Lors d'un de ses entrainements avec Derek, elle se rendit compte que ses pensées n'étaient pas à ce qu'ils faisaient. Alors qu'elle venait de le mettre à terre pour la dixième fois de la journée, assise sur le ventre musclé du loup, elle soupira longuement et lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

**- Heeey réveille-toi Sourwolf ! Soit tu me laisses gagner, ce que je trouverais extrêmement vexant, soit tu es ailleurs !**

** - Pardon, je pensais à autre chose.**

**- A quoi ?**

**- Rien d'important. **

**- Assez important pour te distraire et que je te mette à terre 13 fois de suite ! **

**- On reprend ? **

**- Je refuse de bouger tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui n'allait pas ! – **_elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer sa détermination _**- **

Le loup explosa de rire, voyant qu'elle était sérieuse et presque vexée de sa réaction, il tenta de retenir le fou rire qui pointait encore le bout de son nez. Mais il échoua et s'esclaffa à nouveau et encore plus fort et récolta une deuxième tape sur l'épaule plus forte cette fois. Les lèvres de la rousse étaient pincées mais elle finit par le rejoindre dans son fou rire avant de reprendre son sérieux et faire mine de bouder. Il fit des chatouilles à la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée et de gesticuler dans tous les sens particulièrement sensibles aux douces tortures de son ami, criant des « Arrête ça ! » ou encore « Stop ! ». Après de longues minutes à rire et à se chamailler, Derek parvint enfin à parler.

**- Lydia, je te fais bouger comme je veux, tu es aussi légère qu'une plume, tu ne me bloque pas vraiment là tu sais, si je veux me relever, je peux !**

Elle lui tira la langue et fit la moue comme une petite fille qui boude, ce qui amusa beaucoup le plus vieux. Il la souleva comme si de rien n'était, se releva et la redéposa sur ses pieds, avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller chercher les bouteilles d'eau pour qu'ils s'hydratent. Elle courra et lui sauta sur le dos avant de lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Il sourit, et se servit de ses autres sens pour se repérer et récupérer les gourdes avant d'en tendre une à Lydia. Elle descendit de son perchoir pour boire et s'assit en tailleur sur le capot de la camaro de Derek.

**- Derek ? **

**- Oui ? **

**- Qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ? Je veux t'aider, tu as été là pour moi et je veux être là pour toi à mon tour.**

**- Il n'y a rien t'inquiète **_– il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe_** – **

**- Tu mens, dis moi ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux encaisser, tu peux me faire confiance !**

**- C'est juste qu'on est toujours en train de bosser sur des pistes pour retrouver Kate et qu'on avance pas.**

**- Tu devrais t'accorder une pause… - **_elle posa sa main sur la joue de Derek _**– On la retrouvera je te le promets. Je ne permettrai pas qu'elle reste dehors, après ce tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi. Cette pétasse mérite de payer, et elle paiera, je te le promets. Je vous aiderai !**

Il sourit et fit un léger hochement de tête pour remercier celle qui avait prit une place si importante dans sa vie, celle qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme un membre de sa famille. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient en un simple regard. Lydia pouvait se venter d'avoir réussi à faire rire aux éclats le grand Derek Hale, si sérieux habituellement, et ce plusieurs fois même !

* * *

><p><strong> Alors vos impressions ?<strong>

**Je vous retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre 10, qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**Merci, et à mercredi ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! **__**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, avis, conseils etc... je suis curieuse ! :)**_

_**Bon bah je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy !**_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 :<strong>_

La meute se retrouva encore une fois à l'appartement de Derek pour chercher une quelconque piste, ca faisait des mois qu'ils enquêtaient mais ne trouvaient rien. Ils retombaient toujours sur les mêmes indices qui ne menaient à rien. Scott proposa de faire appel à Lydia maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, pour faire appel à ses dons de Banshee pour trouver quelque chose. Aussitôt Stiles et Derek s'y opposèrent formellement, surprenant le reste du groupe tant par leur stricte opposition que par le fait qu'ils soient enfin d'accord sur quelque chose.

**- Elle n'est pas encore totalement remise moralement, et la replonger dans le bain du surnaturel aussi brusquement serait pas bon pour elle – **_intervint Stiles, plus calme_** –**

**- Ca me fait presque mal de le reconnaitre, mais le gamin hyperactif a raison ! **

**- Stiles, Derek, je m'appelle Stiles, pas le « gamin hyperactif » ! Il faut que t'arrête avec ça –**_ il croisa le regard noir de Derek et haussa les épaules_** – ou pas, c'est bien aussi **

**- Les garçons ont raison – **_c'est Kira qui prit la parole_** – on ne devrait pas lui imposer ça.**

**- Ouais mais on doit retrouver Kate, on doit bien ça à monsieur Argent. Il s'est retrouvé au milieu de tout ça à cause de nous !**

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard entendu pour empêcher Lydia de revenir trop rapidement. Ils savaient qu'elle serait sûrement vexée si elle apprenait qu'ils la mettaient de côté, mais ils se devaient de la protéger de ses démons. Elle était sur la bonne voie et ils avaient peur que la remettre dans le surnaturel la force à replonger. Ils trouveraient un autre moyen.

Toutefois, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Lydia s'était rendue au loft pour voir Derek et qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle avait compris qu'ils la mettaient tous de côté pour la protéger, mais elle se sentait rejetée. Ca lui fit mal, elle retint les larmes du mieux qu'elle put et rentra chez elle et s'enferma à clef dans sa salle de bain, elle se fit couler un bain chaud moussant pour se détendre. Elle entra dans son bain et s'y endormit quelques minutes.

En sortant elle enveloppa une serviette autour de sa taille pour se sécher et voulut prendre une aspirine pour la migraine sous-jacente. En cherchant dans sa pharmacie, elle tomba sur un vieux tube d'anti dépresseur qu'elle avait caché dans le double fond de son tiroir. Elle regarda les quelques pilules restantes, hésitant à en prendre une pour aller mieux. Elle finit par faire appel à toute la volonté dont elle était capable pour vider le tube dans les toilettes et tirer la chasse pour ne pas faire de connerie.

A la place, elle sortit de sa salle de bain, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Chris Argent et appuya sur la touche « appeler ». Elle attendait bien sagement qu'il décroche, priant pour qu'il le fasse. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle soupira longuement rassurée d'entendre sa voix. Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait tout savoir sur ce qui c'était passé au Mexique, il lui expliqua donc, et quand il eut finit, elle lui dit qu'elle voulait l'aider à la retrouver et qu'elle pouvait mettre ses dons de banshee à son service à lui pour lui mettre la main dessus. Elle lui demanda également de ne pas en parler aux autres. Il accepta à contre-cœur et lui envoya tout ce qu'il savait à propos des déplacements de Kate depuis des mois, pour aider la jeune femme. Elle le remercia et raccrocha.

Après avoir imprimé tous les papiers envoyés par Mr Argent, prit son ordinateur portable sous le bras et se rendit au grenier où personne n'allait jamais et commença à étaler les feuilles devant elle. Elle s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil tout abîmé qui traine dans un coin, et met en application les conseils des deux femmes et tout ce qu'elle a appris. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et se mit dans un état de transe pour essayer d'avoir une vision. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint ce stade, elle toucha les feuilles étalées devant elle, les yeux toujours clos et vit tout un tas d'images défiler sous ses paupières closes, de souvenirs, elle entendit des voix qui lui murmurent un tas de choses.

Elle tenta alors de recueillir un maximum d'informations, et lorsqu'elle sortit de sa transe les retranscrivit toutes sur son vieux tableau blanc, puis elle utilisa l'écriture automatique pour ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Elle regarda ses notes pour en tirer des conclusions, elle commença à noter des pistes sur son ordinateur, les recoupa et trouva enfin quelque chose. Elle décida d'aller voir par elle-même avant de prévenir le père de son amie décédée, car elle n'était pas sure de la fiabilité de ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

Elle prit donc ses clefs de voiture et se rendit sur les lieux, après avoir récupéré deux trois affaires au cas où comme une arme pour se défendre. Sur la route, elle se prépara du mieux qu'elle put à ce qu'elle pourrait voir, mais ne s'était pas préparée à ça. Sur place, elle vit la voiture de Derek et la moto de Scott. Ils avaient suivit la même piste qu'elle. Elle s'en moqua, elle prit sa panoplie sur elle et commença à avancer sans bruit vers ce qui semblait être un vieux squat abandonné et tout taggué.

Elle banda son arbalète la tient devant elle et avança prudemment cachée. Au bout d'un couloir, elle entr'aperçu la meute se battre contre trois créatures qui ressemblaient aux wendigo du bestiaire. Voyant ses amis en danger, elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et tira une flèche dans le dos de l'un des attaquant qui menaçait ses amis, lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir d'où venait la flèche, elle en tira une seconde droit dans son cœur pour le tuer, elle fit de même avec les autres et les tua tous.

Stiles était parterre après avoir été projeté contre un mur en béton, Malia se rampa à ses côtés ignorant sa jambe sanguinolente et douloureuse. Kira au sol également après s'être pris un coup très violent derrière la tête qui l'avait assommée, Scott et Liam auprès de la belle asiatique pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Derek s'approcha de l'alpha lui faisant comprendre que Liam s'occupait de sa copine et que lui devait aller voir Malia pour enlever sa douleur et lui permettre de déclencher le processus de guérison plus vite, et aider son meilleur ami également.

Lydia fut rassurée de voir qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient gravement blessé. Derek s'approcha d'elle et abaissa son arme en la repoussant vers le sol avec la paume de sa main. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui affirma que tous ses amis allaient bien et que tout était fini. Elle était un peu sous le choc d'avoir tué des êtres vivants, mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait, qu'elle venait de sauver la vie de ses amis. Le brun la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pour la rassurer et chuchota un « Merci ».

Quand tout le monde reprit ses esprits, ils regardèrent tous Lydia avec de gros yeux. Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'identité de leur sauveur. Malia et Scott aidèrent Stiles à se relever et rejoindre les autres, Kira se tenait la tête en se rapprochant d'eux, suivie de près par Liam qui la soutenait. Derek garda son bras autour des épaules de la rousse, la tenant contre lui. A la fois exaspérée et amusée par la réaction de ses amis, elle s'exclama :

**- Quoi ?! Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que ma meilleure amie m'aurait laissée venir avec vous sur le terrain du surnaturel sans précautions ?! Elle m'avait apprit à tirer avec une arbalète et un arc… juste au cas où. Que je puisse me défendre quoi ! **

**- Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu savais tirer… – **_fit remarquer Scott_** –**

**- Je ne pensais pas m'en servir un jour, et encore moins pour tuer ! **

**- Comment as-tu su qu'on était là ? – **_demanda Malia_** –**

**- J'ai entendu votre conversation au loft à propos de Kate un peu plus tôt. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de vous, j'ai demandé à la banshee en moi et elle m'a conduite ici ! – **_elle se tourna vers Kira_** – tu peux dire merci à ta mère et à Satomi, je ne vous aurais peut-être jamais trouvés sinon. D'autres questions où on peut rentrer maintenant ? On n'a plus rien à faire ici !**

Chacun remercia chaleureusement Lydia de leur avoir sauvé la vie avant d'acquiescer. Tout le monde étant épuisé après une lutte fatigante contre ses créatures, ils n'avaient qu'une envie : rentrer chez eux pour se reposer. Derek déposa Liam chez lui, Lydia raccompagna en voiture Stiles et Malia au domicile Stilinski, et Scott et Kira prirent la moto de l'Alpha pour rentrer chez eux.

La rousse ne rentra pas chez elle après avoir reconduit ses amis, elle alla chez Derek. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec lui pour se sentir en sécurité après la journée de dingue qu'elle venait de passer. De plus, elle était sujette aux crises de manque depuis qu'elle avait jeté les comprimés dans les WC et elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre les crises ce soir. Elle sentait déjà ses muscles se tendre, les courbatures tirailler son corps dans son intégralité, sa respiration devenir haletante et sa fièvre monter en flèche. La présence de Derek la calmerait et l'empêcherait donc d'en faire d'autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions ?<strong>

**Je vous retrouve soit vendredi soit dimanche pour le chapitre 11, car samedi je pourrais pas poster :)**

**Merci, et à bientôt**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir ! **_

_**Je vous poste le chapitre maintenant car je ne pense pas être dans la capacité de le faire ce week end ! :) Donc je préfère le faire en avance plutôt qu'en retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais si ce n'est pas le cas faite le moi savoir, dites moi pourquoi, dites moi tout :P. I'm curious !**_

_**Sur ce, je me tais, je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 :<strong>_

Derek entendit une voiture se garer au pied de son immeuble, des talons claquer contre le béton, les pas étaient hésitants, mais surtout il pouvait entendre le cœur de Lydia battre à une allure folle et sa respiration haletante, il sentait son stress. Elle avançait sous la pluie battante du mieux qu'elle put mais s'écroula au sol. Il utilisa sa vitesse surhumaine pour la rejoindre au plus vite, la prit dans ses bras et remonta aussi vite dans son loft.

Il enroula la petite rousse dans une couverture pour qu'elle se réchauffe et l'installa sur son lit. Elle était frigorifiée, ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans son dos et ses mains tremblaient comme pas possible. Elle faisait une crise, il le savait, il la prit contre lui, elle posa sa tête dans son cou et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il la rassura et la réconforta, il avait l'habitude maintenant, il savait exactement ce qui faisait sourire sa protégée, sa petite soeur, et lui remontait le moral. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle se calme. Elle était sa moitié, il la connaissait mieux que personne et elle le connaissait mieux que personne.

**- Tu veux passer la nuit ici, au cas où tu fasses d'autres crises Lydia ? **

**- Ca ne te dérange pas ?**

**- Je ne te proposerai pas sinon. T'auras cas prendre mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.**

Elle le remercia d'un regard avant de reposer sa joue contre l'épaule musclée du loup. Contre lui elle avait l'impression que rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que ce dernier ne se lève pour lui apporter un tee shirt à lui et une paire de legging oubliée par Cora du temps où elle vivait là, pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses vêtements à sécher et être plus à l'aise.

La jeune femme prit les vêtements et alla à la salle de bain doucement car ses courbatures lui faisaient mal. Elle prit une longue douche chaude avant de sortir et enfiler les habits secs. Elle étendit ses vêtements près du radiateur pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'installa sur le lit où elle était précédemment et Derek insista pour qu'elle mange pour reprendre des forces, et elle s'y força pour lui faire plaisir car elle n'avait pas vraiment faim.

Dans la soirée, il vaquait à ses occupations tandis qu'elle lisait un bouquin. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était endormie, il enleva le livre de ses mains et le reposa sur la table, il remonta la couverture sur elle pour pas qu'elle ait froid. Elle grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil que le loup ne comprit pas. Il se sentait personnellement responsable de tous les malheurs de Lydia, s'il n'était pas revenu à Beacon Hills, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Peter et aurait pu continuer sa petite vie tranquillement.

Aucun d'eux ne dormit bien pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, Lydia ne cessait de gesticuler, et grâce à son odorat le loup sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa protégée. Il finit par rallumer la lumière et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sa colocataire pour la nuit, le regarda, haussa les épaules et lui adressa un regard et un sourire désolé. Elle, se croyait responsable du fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

**- Lydia, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Je sais pas, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'aimerai dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois le corps de ces êtres vivants que j'ai tué, je sais que je n'avais pas le choix, que je vous sauvé la vie, que j'ai bien fait et tout et tout… mais c'était des êtres vivants Derek. Je les ai tués de sang froid, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Ils avaient surement une famille ou bien une meute qui les attendaient !**

**- Tu as agis sous le coup d'une poussée d'adrénaline, et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu nous as sauvé la vie.**

**- Allison aurait cherché une autre solution elle. Jennifer Blake ou quelque soit son nom avait peut-être raison finalement… je suis une vipère sous la surface, quelqu'un de mauvais.**

**- Lydia ! – **_il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder dans les yeux_** – n'écoute pas ses conneries. Écoute-moi, Allison aurait fait exactement comme toi, et elle serait très fière de toi aujourd'hui si elle te voyait ! Elle verrait à quel point tu es forte, comme je le vois ! Tu as peut-être tué aujourd'hui, mais tu as sauvé plus de vie que tu n'en as ôté. Tu préfère me croire moi ou cette créature idiote de Jennifer?**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'enlacer le loup pour le remercier, lorsqu'elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, elle murmura un petit « Toi, toujours toi ! » presque inaudible. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe surhumaine de Derek qui entendit aussi. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme qui s'accrochait à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'on se noie. Parce que Derek était son ancre, comme Allison avait été celle de Scott. Il était sa famille, et elle était la sienne.

**- Maintenant, essaie de te rendormir Lydia, tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer après une journée comme celle là ! La Grande Lydia Martin n'aimerait pas avoir des cernes, si ? **

Elle pouffa, d'un petit rire léger, presque timide. Quant à lui, il se releva pour retourner sur son canapé non loin de là, mais Lydia glissa sa petite main dans la sienne pour le retenir. Sa voix était déjà endormie, presque incompréhensible.

**- S'il te plait, reste… ça sera plus confortable pour toi que le canapé.**

**- - **_il rit_** – Tu as raison, ce canapé est terrible !**

**- Derek ? **

**- Hmm hmm ? **

**- Tu peux me promettre que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras ?**

**- Jamais je ne te laisserais Lydia !**

**- D'accord, je serais toujours là pour toi, moi aussi Derek. Tu es ma famille aujourd'hui.**

Il éteignit la lumière, se coucha et s'installa aux côté de la rousse qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et entoura sa taille de son bras pour être collée contre lui. Il la rassurait et lui tenait chaud. Elle se demandait si Cora savait la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir comme frère, elle-même avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère comme lui pour veillait sur elle et la protéger. Elle s'imaginait souvent ce que ce serait que d'avoir un grand frère, de s'engueuler avec lui, de se chamailler, de se taquiner, de se battre... Tout ce qu'elle avait avec Derek en somme.

Elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, sa tête reposait sur le torse nu de son ami, bercée par le mouvement de respiration de ce dernier. Elle se sentait en sécurité contre le loup imposant, et elle dormit sereine pour le reste de la nuit. Pas de cauchemar, pas de rêve, rien, juste un bon sommeil réparateur. Près de lui rien ne pouvait lui arriver, il la protégerait toujours, elle le savait. Il le lui avait promis et elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla avant lui, le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez, et grâce à l'immense baie vitrée, elle pouvait voir ce dernier ce lever. Elle se leva elle aussi et décida de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour son hôte sans faire de bruit pour le remercier de toujours être là pour elle. Lorsque ce fut prêt, elle le posa sur la table en attendant qu'il se réveille. Elle sourit en le voyant dormir, le temps qu'elle cuisine, Derek s'était retourné sur le ventre et avait passé ses bras sous son oreiller.

Elle sourit en le voyant dormir, elle prit son carnet à dessins dans son sac et son crayon à papier. Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers lui et se mit à le dessiner en train de dormir. Elle était tellement concentrée quand elle dessinait que plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, elle était comme dans une bulle. Il ouvrit un œil et voyant que la jeune femme n'était plus là, il se releva et la vit assise sur le canapé les jambes repliées, en train de dessiner.

Il haussa un sourcil et lui demanda ce qu'elle dessinait. Ne l'ayant pas entendu se réveiller, elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Ce qui fit rire fortement le loup qui récolta un regard noir de la part de la jolie rousse. Il retint son fou-rire du mieux qu'il put en voyant qu'elle semblait furieuse mais échoua lamentablement. Lydia finit par sourire à son tour, et le rire eut raison d'elle et elle aussi fut prise d'un fou rire.

**- Tu m'as fais faire une crise cardiaque idiot ! Refais jamais ça.**

**- Désolé, mais c'était hilarant !**

**- Tsss ! – **_elle lui tira la langue_** – Le petit déjeuner est prêt.**

Le loup se leva et se jeta sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un siècle. Avant de connaitre Lydia, il n'avait pas mangé de véritable petit déjeuner depuis l'incendie qui avait décimé sa famille. Ca lui rappelait les petits déjeuners que sa mère leur préparait pour Laura, Cora, leur père, leur oncle et lui-même. Il avait oublié à quel point ça lui manquait avant d'y gouter à nouveau. La jolie rousse lui donnait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille, et il s'était rendu compte à quel point ça lui manquait ça aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions les amis ? <strong>

**Bon je vous retrouve mercredi a priori pour le prochain chapitre, le chapitre 12!**

**Merci, à bientot ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hello, Hello,**_

_**Je m'excuse pour ce retard, seulement cette semaine a été plutôt chargée, tant en émotion qu'en travail, donc je n'ai vraiment pas pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, je pense que le prochain chapitre sera posté seulement mercredi prochain, c'est un peu la folie en ce moment niveau étude, boulot, enfin bref j'ai un peu du mal à gérer mon emploi du temps ! Du coup je fais au mieux ! Voilà pourquoi je poste ce chapitre a plus d'une heure du matin. Encore une fois je m'excuse pour ce retard, et ce post tardif ! Je voulais vous poster un message pour vous prévenir mais même ça je n'ai pas eu le temps et pour couronner le tout, je suis malade. Enfin bref, tout ça on s'en fout royalement ! Encore une fois : Sorry.**_

_**Du coup maintenant je me tais et vous laisse lire : Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 :<strong>_

Après midi, Lydia et Derek furent rejoints par le reste de la meute. Les recherches pour trouver Kate ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Tous semblèrent surpris de trouver la rousse à leur arrivée, ce qui exaspéra la jeune femme. Elle soupira, désespérée.

**- Arrêtez de me regarder comme une petite chose fragile à la fin, je ne suis pas en sucre ! J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse je l'avoue, mais c'est passé, c'était il y a un moment ! Je peux vous aider, laissez moi vous aider ! En plus, vous avez besoin de moi pour trouver Kate, je contrôle mes dons de Banshee maintenant, je peux vous être utile ! **

Alors que les filles et Liam soutenaient Lydia, Scott hésitait et Stiles s'y opposait fermement. Elle savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle aide, et bien qu'elle trouve ça adorable qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, elle trouvait ça également très humiliant et insultant. Derek pouvait voir dans le regard de la jeune femme tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et il sut qu'elle allait exploser. Kira, Malia et Liam ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'humain ne voulait pas qu'elle les aide, et ses excuses étaient toutes plus bidons les unes des autres.

La rousse n'en pouvait plus de ce débat de tout le monde qui parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. C'était le moment de leur dire, après tout ils avaient le droit de savoir. Elle avait peur de leur avouer sa faiblesse, mais elle le devait. Elle ferma les yeux, leva les mains et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le put pour que tout le monde se taise. Quand elle réussit enfin à obtenir le silence tant désiré, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'ils la regardaient tous bizarrement. Elle avait repoussé les meubles avec son don, comme lorsqu'elle était avec Peter et Allison et qu'elle avait planté les griffes de Talia dans le mur sans même les toucher. Elle baissa la tête et commença.

**- Si vous voulez tant savoir pourquoi Stiles ne veut pas que je vous aide je vais vous le dire ! Après tout, vous avez le droit de savoir. Le soir du bal de promo, il m'a trouvée en train de faire une crise de manque. A l'époque où je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à vous, j'ai recommençai à prendre mes anti dépresseurs. De plus en plus. A tel point que j'en suis devenue dépendante.**

**- Lydia pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? **_– intervint Scott - _

**- La honte. - **_elle releva la tête vers le jeune Alpha, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Derek pour y trouver de la force – _**Mais rassurez vous j'y ai pas touché depuis des lustres, j'ai fais une promesse, je la tiendrais.** -_elle se reconcentra sur ses amis - _Grâce** aux cours de la mère de Kira et de Satomi, j'en fais presque plus et elles passent plus rapidement. Je contrôle parfaitement. Maintenant à vous de choisir, vous me laisser vous aider et venir avec vous, ou bien vous me mettez moi et mes dons de côté. Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin contre Kate.**

Scott accepta en tant qu'Alpha que Lydia leur donne un coup de main, à condition qu'elle s'entraine à se battre à mains nues au cas où elle se retrouve désarmée. Elle sourit et donna son accord pour ce deal. Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle s'était déjà entrainée avec Derek des millions de fois, elle se dit qu'une fois de plus c'était l'occasion de les surprendre et leur prouver qu'elle était forte. Son entraineur s'adossa au mur et sourit discrètement en coin, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Lydia proposa le plus innocemment du monde qu'ils commencent l'entrainement maintenant, après tout ils étaient venus pour s'entrainer. Malia fit équipe avec Stiles, Kira avec Liam, Scott avec Lydia. La rousse retenait un sourire suffisant quand le jeune Alpha lui apprenait quelques « astuces » avant de commencer, elle se disait : « si seulement il savait ». Certes, Scott était plus fort, mais la Banshee était plus entrainée que lui, pouvait utiliser son don pour repousser les objets ou les gens, et enfin elle était plus rusée.

Lorsqu'enfin ils commencèrent un véritable combat d'entrainement, la rousse utilisait ses visions pour esquiver, puis elle enchaina des coups que lui avait montré Derek qui déstabilisèrent quelque peu le jeune alpha, elle s'accroupit, lui fit une béquille qui le cloua les fesses au sol. Elle le regardait de toute sa hauteur et tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. L'expression qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage était sans prix, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, il prit sa main parfaitement manucurée et elle tira pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

**- J'ai du oublier de te préciser que Derek m'avait déjà donné des cours sur comment se défendre et même se battre.**

**- - **_il tourna la tête vers Derek, blasé_** – C'est une information qui aurait pu être utile en effet.**

**- Désolé, - **_lui était clairement amusé par la situation_** – j'allais te prévenir, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait être divertissant !**

**- Désolée Scott, je lui avais fait promettre de ne pas vous en parler à l'époque. – **_elle haussa les épaules_** – **

_- - il rigola_** – Je pense qu'on a plus besoin de se poser la question de si tu peux venir sur le terrain.**

**- Effectivement, problème résolu donc ! Je vais aider Derek à faire les recherches pour trouver Kate. **

Elle retourna donc d'un pas assuré vers le plus vieux de la meute, et lui demanda d'un ton presque autoritaire de lui montrer les pistes qu'ils avaient sur Kate. Il la conduisit dans un coin de la très grande pièce vers un tableau en liège avec des articles de journaux, de pistes reliés tous entre eux par des fils de laine de couleurs rouge ou jaune, mais que très peu de fils vert. Elle essaya de faire des liens avec les papiers envoyés par le père d'Allison. Elle voulait tout faire pour aider l'homme à retrouver sa liberté.

Pour les sauver des Calaveras, il avait conclu un deal avec cette famille de chasseurs mexicains. Il resterait avec eux tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé et tué Kate, et en échange, ils ne chasseraient pas la meute. Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour le père de sa meilleure amie, il avait d'abord perdu sa femme, puis sa fille, et maintenant sa liberté. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour lui, c'est qu'il puisse prendre un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle vie, loin d'ici s'il en avait envie. Il avait beaucoup fait pour elle, elle voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Elle mit tout ses sens en alertes comme le lui avait montré les deux femmes, comme rien ne lui venait, elle persista encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le moindre petit indice. Elle avait promis à Chris Argent, dès qu'elle trouvait un indice elle lui donnait et le donnait à la meute le lendemain pour lui laisser toujours un jour d'avance. Pour qu'il puisse la tuer lui-même et donc retrouver sa liberté. De cette manière, elle ne trahissait pas la meute, tout en laissant un avantage au père Argent.

A la nuit tombée, Lydia était toujours en train de chercher une quelconque piste, tellement plongée dans son travail qu'elle n'avait pas entendu que les autres venaient de cesser leur entrainement. Ce fut que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle attrapa la main et se retourna brusquement pour bloquer le bras de la personne dans son dos, « son agresseur » n'était personne d'autre que Liam. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle le relâcha aussitôt et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle vit au travers la fenêtre que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait 10 : 03 PM.

**- Encore désolée Liam, quand je suis en transe, je suis comme déconnectée du monde autour.**

**- Pas de problème, la prochaine fois je saurais qu'il ne faut pas te toucher ou te prendre par surprise quand tu ne réponds pas** – _il rigola_ –

**- Ma mère n'est pas là chez moi pour la semaine, vous voulez venir regarder un film à la maison tranquillement? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour passer une soirée tranquille **!

**- Bah en route alors, on aura cas prendre des pizzas ou chinois, ou un peu de tout si on veut **!

Ils sortirent tous et finirent la nuit chez Lydia, ils regardèrent Hunger Games, tout en mangeant. Pendant le film, Kira s'était endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Scott, Stiles s'agitait et expliquait à voix basse à Malia ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas car elle n'avait jamais vu le film, Liam regardait avec une attention sans faille l'écran complètement hypnotisé par Jennifer Lawrence. La rousse s'était quant à elle blottie contre Derek car elle avait un peu froid, elle regardait Liam attendrie, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour le garçon et ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir tout seul. Elle haussa les épaules en se promettant de lui trouver une copine.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis tellement désolée pour ce retard, encore une fois je m'en excuse, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. J'ai essayé de relire, j'en ai corrigé quelques unes... seulement je suis en plein rush là donc je galère vraiment ! <strong>

**Voilà pourquoi le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que mercredi prochain. Encore une fois désolée, mais je ne pense vraiment pas posté avant. Si j'ai le temps j'essaierai de poster le prochain ce chapitre ce week end mais ça risque d'être compliqué.**

**Merci, à bientôt ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello, **

**Voilà comme promis le chapitre 13 posté mercredi avant minuit, du coup on est encore mercredi ! C'est tardif, mais à temps haha ! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des petites erreurs seulement je n'ai pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir, dites moi vos avis, positifs comme négatifs, vos conseils, bref dites moi tout ! :)  
>Une petite review prend même pas 5 minutes et ça motive toujours à continuer ! :)<strong>

**Sur ce, je me tais pour vous laisser lire ! Enjoy ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 : <strong>_

La rousse s'attaquait donc à trouver Kate du matin jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et passait ses soirées à chercher quelqu'un pour Liam, a prendre un peu de temps pour elle ou bien à organiser des soirées. Et ce soir là n'échappait pas à la règle, elle avait passé sa matinée avec la mère de Kira et Satomi, l'après midi à chercher Kate avec la meute, et là elle venait de rentrer chez elle. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle s'effondra sur son canapé et alluma la télé en fond sonore. Elle resta un long moment à regarder l'écran sans vraiment y prêter sincèrement attention, plus occupée à réfléchir à une copine pour Liam. Puis quand enfin elle eut une idée, elle se redressa brusquement !

**- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!**

Elle organisa un grand événement sur facebook, une soirée chez elle, à la maison du lac où elle invita tout le lycée ou presque, sans oublier Caitlin. La jeune femme dont la copine s'était faite enlevée dans les bois, avait montré de l'intérêt pour Stiles, et donc pour la gente masculine. De plus, elle ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité depuis l'incident des bois, quoi de mieux qu'un loup garou pour la protéger ? D'autant que Liam était mignon, fort, amusant, il avait tout un tas de qualité que la jeune femme adorait.

Elle soupira et ferma son ordinateur une fois qu'elle eut terminée son événement. Elle passa un rapide coup de téléphone au père de sa meilleure amie décédée pour le tenir au courant de ses découvertes. Il la remercia de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, et elle raccrocha avant de se mettre en pyjama et de se jeter dans son lit pour y dormir comme un bébé.

Le lendemain matin elle se connecta pour voir qui avait répondu à son événement, et elle fut bien entendu heureuse de voir que tout le monde avait répondu présent excepté deux ou trois personne dont elle se moquait éperdument. Les deux intéressés seraient là, elle n'avait plus qu'à les rapprocher et le tour était joué. La fête avait lieux dans deux jours. Il fallait donc qu'elle aille faire des courses, elle enfila sa veste en jean et partit au supermarché. Elle envoya un sms à Derek en route pour savoir s'il viendrait, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en n'aurait pas envie, mais elle espérait. Après avoir acheté deux trois bricoles pour la soirée elle alla à la maison du lac pour déposer les affaires avant de retourner chez elle.

_**#2 days later.**_

Elle enfila sa magnifique robe courte de couleur prune qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes déjà parfaites, lissa ses cheveux et se maquilla avant de commençait à préparer un peu la maison pour la soirée. Comme elle s'y attendait la meute arriva avant les invités, en revanche elle ne s'attendait pas à y voir Derek. Elle demanda aux garçons de pousser les meubles et s'occupèrent de tout pour que les filles puissent se préparer, pendant qu'elle préparait les boissons, sortait les gâteaux apéro et tout le reste.

Lorsque Caitlin arriva, quelques invités étaient déjà là, mais heureusement il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Stiles et Scott allèrent la saluer et la présenta Malia, Kira et Liam, elle jubilait car elle était sure qu'ils le feraient et donc qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Lorsque Derek vit le sourire sur les lèvres de sa protégée, il rigola et alla la voir :

**- Lydia... **

**- Oui Derek ? - **_son sourire faussement innocent ne trompa pas son mentor_** - **

**- Tu essaies de la caser avec Liam ?**

**- -**_ elle se tourna vers lui et fit mine d'être choquée _**– Quoi ? non !**

**- - **_il inclina la tête légérement et lui fit un regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas idiot_** – Lydia… **

**- Bah quoi ? Le pauvre dès qu'on fait des trucs tous ensembles, il est toujours tout seul, en plus, elle se sent pas rassurée depuis l'agression d'Emily, et elle sait pour les loups puisqu'elle vous a vu cette nuit là. Elle ne peut pas être plus en sécurité qu'avec lui, ils iront parfaitement ensembles. Et regarde les… ils sont trop mignons. Ca ne peut que coller. Tu verras à la fin de la soirée, tu feras moins le malin quand ils auront passé la soirée à se draguer. On pari ?**

**- Okay, tu m'fais encore des supers petits déjeuners ou petits repas, pendant deux semaines, si ton plan meetic à deux balles ne fonctionne pas !**

**- Et toi, tu fais tout ce que je te demande pendant deux semaines, s'ils s'embrassent avant la fin de la soirée, et ils vont le faire! Mais t'inquiète, quand je gagnerai, je n'exagérerais pas sur ce que je te demande, juste des petits trucs simples ! – **_elle était sure d'elle_** - **

**- Deal !**

Et en effet, ils passèrent la soirée à parler, Liam de nature timide avec les filles, surtout plus âgées que lui, se sentait étrangement bien avec elle. La rousse les observa du coin de l'œil durant toute la soirée, elle sourit quand elle vit qu'ils s'échangeaient leur numéros de portable, et quand ils dansèrent, mais encore plus quand ils sortirent se promener vers le ponton du lac. Elle sauta sur Derek, et le tira discrètement sur la terrasse d'où ils avaient une vue parfaite sur le ponton. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, Lydia cria presque de joie et lui lança fièrement : « _Alors qui avait raison ? C'est Lydia ! J'espère que tu es prêt mon P'tit Loup !_ » Elle jubilait et ne cachait pas sa joie et sa fierté !

Elle demanda donc au loup d'aller lui servir un méga cocktail, il soupira et y alla à contre cœur. Un pari est un pari. Lorsqu'il revint, elle le but d'une traite, monta la musique et alla danser. Elle avait déjà pas mal bu et l'alcool lui montait à la tête, elle dansait de manière très sexy au centre de la piste improvisée. Elle savait que tout le monde, surtout les mecs qui se rinçaient l'œil, la regardaient et elle adorait ça. Elle aimait être le centre de l'attention, et durant tout le reste de la soirée elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'elle était simplement la fille la plus populaire de son lycée.

Elle avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour le petit Liam, qui ne serait plus jamais seul désormais, elle s'amusait. Tout le monde s'éclatait à sa fête. Elle laissa le problème de Kate de côté le temps d'une soirée, la meute et elle, faisaient un petit break le temps de respirer un coup. Elle voulait juste profiter de sa jeunesse, et ne pas la passer à traquer des créatures surnaturelles. Elle savait que ses amis en avaient besoin aussi, surtout le grand brun ténébreux. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu.

En fin de soirée elle était complètement saoule lorsque les invités commencèrent à partir. Mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter la fête là, donc elle demanda à ses amis de rester dormir pour continuer la fête. Elle parvint à convaincre Caitlin de rester, bien que ce ne soit pas bien compliqué. Elle souriait attendrie à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la petite bouille de Liam sourire à sa belle. Elle sortit prendre l'air car à force de danser elle avait trop chaud.

Elle marcha, ou plutôt tituba, jusqu'au ponton où elle trébucha et s'écroula au sol, elle fut alors prise d'un fou rire monumental. Ses amis sortirent et lorsqu'ils la virent au sol pleurant de rire, ils la joignirent dans son délire, eux aussi quelques peu éméchés. Derek souriait amusé par la situation. Lydia se releva.

**- Qui est chaud pour un bain de minuit ? Le monstre du Loch Ness est parti en vacances, on a le lac que pour nous ! **– _elle rigolait elle-même de sa connerie – _

Elle enleva sa robe pour se trouver en lingerie et sauta dans le lac, bientôt suivie de Malia et Caitlin qui comme elles enlevèrent leur fringues avant de sauter dans le lac. Kira et Scott sautèrent habillés et firent une méga bombe en se tenant la main, Stiles et Liam haussèrent les épaules et plongèrent à leur tour. Sur le ponton, il ne restait plus que Derek. Lydia lui fit un sourire carnassier, et il sut ce qu'elle avait en tête.

**- Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek … Viens s'il te plait ! **

**- Non merci, je vais rester là.**

**- Dereeeeeeek, t'es obligé de nous rejoindre- **_elle souriait de toutes ses dents_** - **

Elle venait clairement de lui faire comprendre, qu'elle utilisait leur pari pour le forcer à venir, exactement comme il le craignait. Elle murmura du bout des lèvres « N'oublie pas notre deal Sourwolf ». Toutefois, il la remerciait intérieurement de ne pas parler de leur deal aux autres. Il soupira, ôta son haut avant de les rejoindre. Une fois dans l'eau à son tour, Lydia lui sauta sur le dos avant de claquer un bisou sur sa joue pour se faire pardonner.

**- Hey Derek, tu sais que t'es plutôt beaucoup sexy torse nu et tout mouillé !** – lâcha-t-elle complètement hilare –

Ils restèrent un moment dans l'eau, n'en sortant que lorsque lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avoir froid. Ils rentrèrent en courant, et Lydia alla leur chercher des serviettes pour se sécher et de grandes couvertures pour s'y emmitoufler. Elle leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient dormir dans les mêmes chambres que la dernière fois, chacun monta donc dans la chambre qui leur avait été attitrée. Comme elle s'y attendait Liam dormirait avec la jolie Caitlin.

Voyant qu'elle baillait, Derek sourit à la jeune femme et la porta sur son dos jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'endormit contre lui alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit il vit qu'elle était toujours en lingerie, il se sentit presque gêné, alors il ôta son tee shirt et de l'enfila à la jeune femme pour qu'il lui serve de pyjama. Elle sembla se réveiller quand il le fit mais se laissa faire. Alors qu'il partait pour aller dans la chambre où il avait dormit la dernière fois, elle agrippa sa main et murmura d'une voix endormie un petit « ne me laisse pas seule ». Il se coucha donc à côté d'elle et elle vint se blottir tout contre lui et se rendormit aussitôt. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme, chuchota un « bonne nuit Lydia ». Il la regarda dormir un moment pour être sur qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, pour le chapitre 13.<strong>

**Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le chapitre prochain ce week end. Je ferais tout mon possible, mais si je n'y arrive pas, je le ferais mercredi prochain. Je ferais au mieux. Je suis désolée, sauf qu'en ce moment entre ma crève, les études, le travail... c'est vraiment compliqué. Je fais vraiment au mieux ! **

**Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis curieuse ! **

**Love, Angie. xx**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Bon voilà le chapitre 14 un peu tardivement, je ne m'attendais même pas à pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui, alors je suis plutôt fière de moi haha ! Bref voilà, j'espère que le prochain chapitre viendra mercredi mais je ne peux rien promettre. Je ferais au mieux ! :)  
>Je m'excuse s'il y a quelques petites fautes, j'ai bien relu mais étant toujours malade je galère un peu en ce moment à connecter mes deux derniers neurones ! :)<strong>_

_**Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 :<strong>_

Le lendemain Lydia se réveilla tôt car elle avait très mal dormi, elle se leva et se rendit sur le ponton ou elle s'assit et laissa ses pieds tomber dans l'eau froide du lac. Elle pouvait grâce à ses dons faire bouger les objets, et elle aimait s'amuser à faire rouler deux trois cailloux juste au dessus de sa main pour se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer lorsqu'elle entendit des voix murmurer. Quand elle comprit ce qu'elle disait elle en laissa tomber ses petites pierres sous le coup du choc, elle rentra en courant pour récupérer ses clefs et son téléphone.

Elle monta dans sa voiture rentra chez elle pour se changer et récupérer deux trois affaires comme des armes, elle repartit et téléphona sur la route à Monsieur Argent pour lui dire où se trouvait Kate, qu'elle était sur la route et qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu la meute. Elle ajouta que ça ne leur laissait pas beaucoup d'avance avant qu'ils ne la trouvent grâce à son odeur et qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il s'opposa à ce qu'elle vienne, ne voulant pas que sa sœur la blesse ou même pire la tue. Mais elle raccrocha et continua sa route. Elle s'en moquait, Kate avait fait du mal à tout le monde, elle avait fait du mal à Derek, elle devait payer.

Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Lydia en train de dormir, il se leva et ne la trouva pas non plus dans le reste de la maison. Il alla au ponton persuadé de la trouver là, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut trois galets disposés comme si on les avait laissé choir. Il utilisa son odorat et sentit l'odeur de Lydia mais surtout une puissante odeur de rage, de haine et de rancœur. Il retourna à l'intérieur ou tout le monde était déjà réveillé. Il demanda à Scott de ramener Caitlin, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose à dire à propos de la meute.

L'Alpha ramena donc la jeune femme chez elle à moto avant de revenir aussi vite qu'il put. A son retour tout le monde était assis dans le canapé et Derek l'attendait pour parler. Scott alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Kira et fit signe au loup que c'était bon. Ce dernier pris donc la parole pour dire que Lydia avait disparue, et ce qu'il avait sentit sur le ponton etc… Ils ne semblèrent pas comprendre, et Kira prit la parole pour demander ce que ça voulait dire. Stiles échangea un regard avec le loup qui valida sa théorie d'un coup d'œil.

**- Lydia a appris où se trouvait Kate, et elle est partie à sa recherche. Seule. – **_lança le fils du Shérif_** –**

**- Qu'est-ce-qu'on attend ? Il faut la retrouver ! Elle n'en viendra pas seule à bout ! – **_intervinrent Malia et Liam_** – **

**- J'ai essayé de la joindre, elle a coupé son téléphone, on ne pourra pas la suivre grâce à ça. Il va falloir qu'on utilise son odeur.**

**- Elle a du faire appel à quelqu'un, Lydia aussi têtue qu'elle soit, n'y serait jamais allée seule ! Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas la tuer toute seule ! – **_Stiles réfléchissait à voix haute_** – **

**- Le père d'Allison ! Elle sait qu'il a besoin de tuer Kate pour retrouver sa liberté et elle veut l'aider, elle l'a donc obligatoirement contacté ! –**_ Scott téléphona au père d'Allison_** – il ne répond pas non plus ! **

**- Il faudrait qu'on retourne au Mexique, à l'Eglise ! Peut-être il y a des indices là bas.**

**- Kate ne serait jamais retournée là bas alors qu'elle a déjà été coincée là bas une fois, elle ne retournera pas non plus aux restes du manoir de ma famille vu qu'elle y a été tuée par Peter une fois… ou du moins transformée.**

Ils se rendirent chez Lydia où ils entrèrent par effraction, cherchant le moindre indice sur ce que la jeune femme avait pu trouver. Stiles leur conseilla de chercher une pièce secrète où elle aurait pu y entasser ses indices. Liam finit par trouver un grenier et appela les autres, ils montèrent tous dans cette pièce où ils y trouvèrent une mine d'or d'informations. Stiles sourit en voyant que la rousse avait utilisé son code de couleur ça l'aiderait à comprendre plus vite où elle en était. En procédant par élimination il lui resta plus que deux pistes.

**- Okay donc en utilisant les pistes de Lydia qui sont les nôtres, les siennes, celles du père d'Allison et provenant d'autres sources, j'ai trouvé deux seules pistes fiables. L'une se trouve dans la ville fantôme de Bodie en Californie, et l'autre se trouve à Rhyolite dans le Nevada !**

Scott fit deux groupes de trois pour partir aux deux endroits et les premiers qui les voyaient appeler les autres pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Scott partait donc avec Malia et Stiles pour le Nevada, tandis que Derek partait lui avec Kira et Liam pour Bodie. Aucune limitation de vitesse ne fut respectée des deux côtés, il fallait à tout prix faire au plus vite avant que la jolie rousse ne fasse une connerie.

Alors que Derek, Liam & Kira approchaient de Bodie, le plus âgé sentit de nouveau l'odeur de la rousse et demanda à ses passagers de prévenir les autres. La brune prit son portable et téléphona à Stiles pour le prévenir sachant que c'était sûrement Scott ou Malia au volant, lorsqu'elle raccrocha elle put annoncer au mentor de la meute que l'autre trio était déjà en route pour les rejoindre. Car Stiles avait approfondit ses recherches sur la ville du Nevada et n'y avait rien découvert d'exceptionnel, en revanche en cherchant sur la ville californienne, il avait trouvé que près de Bodie se trouvait encore une installation électrique exceptionnelle qui apportait beaucoup de puissance et en avait déduit que Kate voulait cette puissance. Heureusement qu'il avait cette découverte assez rapidement, car ils pourraient arriver à temps. Derek se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis il tourna la tête vers Kira et lui dit simplement :

**- Si Stiles a raison, tu ferais mieux de te préparer Kira, l'électricité c'est ton domaine, on risque avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu pourras la contrôler mieux que personne, mieux que Kate. Tu es bien plus forte qu'elle pour ça, et plus rusée.**

**- Je suis un kitsune de type foudre, si elle veut jouer avec l'électricité ou la foudre, elle sera sur mon domaine ! Ma mère m'a appris à me servir de mes pouvoirs. Je ne la laisserai pas faire de mal à Lydia ou au père d'Allison, je te le promets Derek.**

La jeune fille tout comme Liam avait remarqué que le loup était extrêmement inquiet pour Lydia, elle voulait le rassurer. Elle savait que leur amie était une battante et qu'elle se battrait sang et ongle s'il le fallait pour éliminer Kate. Lorsque Derek se gara devant l'entrée de la ville de Bodie, il entendit un violent crissement de pneus et vit la jeep bleue de Stiles se garer aux côtés de sa camaro avec Malia au volant. Ils descendirent tous des voitures et entrèrent dans cette ville fantôme. La voiture de Lydia et celle du père d'Allison étaient là elles aussi.

Chacun se concentra pour savoir s'il y avait un bruit, une odeur, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu les mener à l'endroit où se trouvait Lydia et le père Argent. Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil, attentif au moindre détail. Liam sembla entendre quelque chose et partit en courant, suivi par le reste de la meute. Il s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à une petite église. Ils entendirent le cri strident de la banshee et se précipitèrent pour entrer. Son cri était tellement plus fort que d'habitude, qu'il brisa ce qu'il restait de carreaux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous cloués au sol, incapables de bouger, se tenant les oreilles car ils avaient une migraine atroce qui les paralysait et les fit tomber inconscients au sol.

Seuls Stiles et le père d'Allison étaient debout et ne semblaient pas touchés par le cri puissant de la Banshee. Elle lança un regard désolé à son ami, il eut le temps de percevoir une larme roulait sur sa joue et il la vit faire un léger signe de la main, avant de sentir quelque chose le piquer dans son cou. Il eut à peine le temps d'ôter la seringue et de la distinguer de manière assez vague et floue. Puis, il tomba à son tour au sol, complètement inconscient et endormi par la drogue qu'elle lui avait administré.

Quand enfin, les loups, le kitsune et l'humain se réveillèrent de leur sommeil forcé, ils tentèrent de se relever mais tous étaient très affaiblis par ce que leur avait affligé la Banshee. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà pour le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qui vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé via une petite review ! Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça fait toujours plaisir. Oui oui je vous assure, même si c'est pour dire que vous avez pas aimé, ça motive à donner encore plus pour le prochain chapitre ! Toute motivation est bonne à prendre ! :)<strong>

**Bref; dans le prochain chapitre vous pourrez découvrir le combat, ce qui a bien pu glacer le sang de la meute à ce point ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Voilà voilà, je vous fais de gros bisous & à bientot ! **

**Love, angie. xx**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hello,**_

_**Il se trouve que j'ai fais une petite pause avant de retourner travailler donc je me suis dit qu'au lieu de ne rien faire, je pouvais profiter de quelque minutes pour poster ce chapitre. Malheureusement je suis encore dans l'incapacité de vous dire quand est-ce-que je pourrais poster le prochain.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et je me tais pour vous laisser lire ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 : <strong>_

Lydia s'en voulait de faire ça à ses amis, mais elle savait qu'elle se devait de les protéger. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés par Kate, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Elle essuya les petites larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de la main et alla mettre ses amis en sécurité dans un coin de l'église avec l'aide du père de la chasseuse décédée. Il mit des casques insonorisés sur leurs oreilles pour les protéger des cris possibles de la rousse avant de se cacher pour prendre sa sœur par surprise. L'effet de surprise serait son avantage sur elle.

Kate arriva peu après, elle sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Lydia, se disant que ça serait plus simple que prévu de la tuer. Elle aussi était seule, ses beserkers ayant été tués lors du combat au Mexique. Elle ne connaissait pas les nouveaux pouvoirs de la banshee et elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point elle les contrôlait à présent. Lorsque la rousse vit son ennemie entrer dans l'Eglise, elle sentit à nouveau un sentiment puissant de haine la ronger de l'intérieur.

Elle savait que sa rancœur contre la blonde serait son plus puissant allié, seulement si elle la contrôlait, elle laissa alors sa rage déferler contre la jaguar garou. Elle utilisa son pouvoir pour déplacer des couteaux et armes blanches en tout genre, les envoyant droit sur son ennemie jurée pour la blesser autant que possible. Son frère sortit alors de sa cachette pour venir aider la jeune femme, quand sa sœur le vit, elle pâlit en voyant la détermination dans ses yeux.

**- Chris, tu ne ferais pas ça à moi, ta sœur ?**

**- Tu n'es plus ma sœur ! **

**- Allison te détesterait si elle te voyait me tuer** – _elle tentait de l'amadouer avec sa fille pour pouvoir s'enfuir, comme elle l'avait fait au Mexique, tout en évitant les projectiles de la rousse _-, **sans parler de Victoria. Que dirait-elle si elle te voyait tuer ta propre sœur pour défendre ces créatures immondes.**

**- Tu es l'un de ces créatures immondes Kate… Et si Allison était là, elle serait fière du fait que je défende ses amis. Elle est morte pour eux, je refuse qu'elle soit morte pour rien.**

**- Tu ne le feras pas. Depuis qu'on est petits tu as décidé que je serais la méchante, toi tu es le gentil tu ne le feras pas !**

**- «**_**Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes**_**» - **_dit-il dans un français parfait_** –**

**- Quoi ? **

**- C'est le nouveau code, inventé par Allison, que suivra la famille Argent dorénavant !**

Il tourna la tête vers la rousse pour qu'elle arrête de lancer des projectiles, elle hocha la tête et laissa tomber au sol les armes volantes. Il se rua alors sur sa sœur et la blessa autant que possible à l'aide de ses armes habituelles. Katanas, poignards, lames en tout genre, pistolets… Mais elle était plus forte que d'habitude, tirant en effet sa force de l'électricité qui planait autour de la ville fantôme. Le combat fut long, très long.

Les Calaveras arrivèrent et entrèrent dans l'Eglise pile à temps pour voir Chris tuer la Loba. Il devait l'achever lui-même pour gagner sa liberté. Lydia, lasse de ce combat dans le quelle elle se sentait inutile, et sentant l'épuisement la gagner poussa à nouveau le même cri strident qui avait rendu inconscients les loups et la kitsune. La jeune femme, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait tenir encore longtemps, avait agi maintenant pour aider le père de son amie. Elle savait que si les Calaveras ne voyaient pas de leur propres yeux le père Argent tuer lui-même la Loba, il ne gagnerait pas sa liberté. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il pouvait lui porter le coup fatal.

La blonde avait beau lutter de toutes ses forces, ses tympans explosèrent avant qu'elle ne soit paralysée sur place. Quelques secondes plus tard elle tomba à son tour dans l'inconscience. Elle lança un regard entendu au père de son amie, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment et qu'elle le soutenait moralement. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler sous le coup de la fatigue mais se tenait là droite et fière, se moquant que son nez saigne, que son cœur batte la chamade ou encore de savoir qu'elle transpirait énormément et que son visage avait probablement viré au blanc. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour utiliser son don et elle fit glisser l'arme favorite de son coéquipier vers lui pour qu'il achève sa sœur, comme il venait de le lui demander.

Accroupi à côté de Kate, il tira une balle en argent dans la poitrine de sa sœur en direction de son cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et la coupa en deux à la taille, comme le faisait Gérard pour s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse pas guérir. Il ne voulait pas tuer sa sœur, quoi qu'elle fasse elle était sa sœur. Seulement, elle était dangereuse, elle avait tué des innocents parmi la famille Hale, des humains, elle avait fait beaucoup trop de mal et elle devait mourir. Lydia se tourna vers les Calaveras et parvint à leur dire :

**- Respectez votre parole et rendez lui sa liberté, il a fait ce que vous avez demandé, il a tué sa propre sœur.**

**- Ma chérie, il est libre, on respecte toujours nos paroles. – **_la chef de famille se tourna alors vers Chris_** – Chris Argent, tu es libre ! On ne croisera plus votre route, essayer de ne pas croiser la notre non plus ! **

La famille de chasseurs partit, et ils furent rassurés en entendant les moteurs de leurs voitures démarrer puis ces mêmes voitures quitter la ville. La meute avait commencée à émerger, elle se tourna vers eux et vit tous leurs regards la fixer intensément. Elle leur lança un faible sourire, rassurée de voir qu'ils allaient bien, un sourire désolé, un sourire plein de sentiments, comme si elle savait que c'était la fin pour elle. Ses yeux roulèrent avant de devenir tout blancs puis elle s'écroula au sol à bout de force. Son corps tomba sur son flanc, dans un bruit sourd.

Le père d'Allison se précipita à ses côtés, tout comme le reste de la meute qui accourra vers la rousse du mieux qu'ils purent. Derek et Scott échangèrent un regard entendu en entendant le pouls de leur amie si faible, ils hochèrent la tête et prirent chacun une main de la belle pour lui enlever un peu de douleur. Malia expliqua à Liam ce qu'ils faisaient et comment, et ils firent comme leurs ainés pour sauver la rousse. Les loups grimacèrent en recevant la douleur de leur amie qui avait tout emmagasiné durant le combat sans montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse et sans rechigner.

Elle avait du utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour rendre inconscients toute une meute de loup, puis la jaguar garou, sans parler des armes qu'elle ne cessait de jeter sur la blonde pour la blesser et l'épuiser. D'autant que c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait autant ses capacités. Ca l'avait beaucoup affaiblie et épuisée. C'était trop pour elle, comme ça l'aurait été pour n'importe qui. Les loups durent rester un moment pour lui enlever toute sa douleur. Elle avait retrouvé un pouls normal mais elle était toujours inconsciente.

Derek porta Lydia dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la voiture de cette dernière, Chris l'arrêta et lui montra d'un mouvement de tête son break rouge lui faisant comprendre qu'il était plus grand et donc plus pratique pour transporter la rousse. Il ouvrit la portière et l'ainé des loups la déposa délicatement sur la banquette arrière. Pour ne laisser aucune voiture sur place, Stiles et Malia prirent la jeep, Argent et Liam prirent la camaro de Derek, Scott et Kira prirent la voiture de la banshee et Derek conduirait le break d'Argent pour retourner à Beacon Hills. Chaque duo prit donc la route pour retourner dans leur ville natale. Sur le chemin du retour, Derek jetait de nombreux coups d'œil sur la banquette arrière pour voir que tout allait bien.

Une fois là-bas, ils allèrent tous au loft de Derek où les attendait la mère de Scott pour qu'elle puisse prodiguer quelques soins à la banshee. Le propriétaire du loft, installa Lydia toujours inconsciente sur son lit tandis que l'infirmière s'occupait d'elle. Quand elle eut finit, elle se dirigea vers la meute et leur indiqua qu'elle reviendrait tous les matins et tous les soirs avant et après son travail pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Derek posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mère du jeune Alpha, la remercia et retourna au chevet de son amie, il posa sa main sur sa joue et ôta encore sa douleur et le reste de la meute vint en faire de même, avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, mais encore une fois, même si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Donnez moi vos avis, vos conseils, vos opinions, ou même si ce n'est que pour partie de la série, je suis là ! :)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même :) !**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hello, **_

_**Bon alors je m'excuse je voulais poster ce chapitre hier, sauf que j'avais un exam aujourd'hui, donc je n'ai pas pu le poster hier vu que du coup je révisais. Anyway ! Me revoilà ! Ca devrait se calmer un peu ce moment, donc le prochain chapitre viendra dimanche les loulous! **_

_**Bon bah je me tais et vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 : <strong>_

Pendant 10 jours, Melissa McCall passait chaque jour avant d'aller au travail et chaque soir avant de rentrer chez elle pour vérifier que l'état de la jeune Martin n'empire pas. Son état était stable, les loups l'aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ôtant sa douleur autant de fois que possible. Pourtant, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas, ce qui inquiétait fortement la meute qui passait tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles et rester à son chevet un moment pour que Derek puisse à son tour se reposer.

Pour ne pas que la mère de leur amie s'inquiète, ils avaient envoyé un sms à cette dernière disant qu'elle partait en vacances un moment avec ses amis. C'est Stiles qui se faisait passer pour elle, cette fois il avait fait attention aux moindres détails en adoptant la même façon d'écrire que Lydia, utilisant des « smileys », les expressions qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle parlait à sa mère. Il avait pour ça, étudié les conversations sms avec la mère de son amie pour ne commettre aucune faute. Il ne voulait pas reproduire l' « erreur Jackson » comme il aimait l'appeler. Un simple « Bisous, je t'aime » avait permis au père de ce dernier de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, Stiles ne laisserait jamais une erreur pareille se reproduire.

Toute la meute était sur les rotules, ils trouvaient le temps long et leur inquiétude pour la rousse augmentait de jour en jour. 10 jours. 240 heures. 14 400 minutes. 864 400 secondes. Mais elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Derek était celui qui était le plus sur les nerfs, il devenait de plus en plus agressif au fil des jours et se mettait à grogner lorsque quiconque tentait de s'approcher de sa protégée, même contre les propres membres de sa meute. La seule qu'il laissait à peu prés s'approcher c'était la mère de Scott, mais même elle avait du mal.

Derek n'avait jamais vraiment compris ces gens qui parlaient à leur proche dans le coma, il trouvait ça ridicule car ils ne pouvaient pas entendre. Il était là à tourner en rond dans son loft, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Puis il craqua, il donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur, y laissant sa trace en créant au passage une grande fissure. Et sans même s'en rendre compte il avait perdu son sang froid et s'était mit à crier contre elle :

**- Lydia ! Ne nous lâche pas, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'entends ?! T'as pas le droit, tu es forte putain, bats-toi, s'il te plait bordel ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !** – _il se calma et s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa sa joue du pouce_ – **Lydia tu m'as fais te promettre de ne jamais t'abandonner, et tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. – **_il ferma les yeux, mais une larme solitaire et silencieuse dévala sur sa joue_** - J'ai trop besoin de toi… ne me laisse pas.**

Il entendit le cœur de sa protégée rater un battement, il releva la tête, les yeux de la jeune femme n'étaient pas réellement ouverts, ni fermés. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle ne put que murmurer « Jamais. ». Derek l'aida à s'adosser à la tête de lit déposa un baiser sur son front et lui tendit un verre d'eau pour qu'elle s'hydrate. Elle se saisit du verre à deux mains, encore un peu faible, et le but d'une traite. Il alla reposer le verre et vint s'installer à côté d'elle, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il téléphona à Scott pour qu'il prévienne les autres et qu'il demande à sa mère de passer, ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière sans parler, ils profitaient juste du moment présent.

Quand Melissa arriva, elle examina aussitôt Lydia, n'ayant aucune blessure grave, l'examen fut rapide. Elle sourit à l'amie de son fils et lui dit qu'elle avait seulement besoin d'un repos absolu. La rousse hocha la tête et la remercia d'un faible sourire avant de demander à Derek d'un regard de revenir à ses côtés. Il le fit et elle se blottit contre lui. L'infirmière expliqua donc à Derek ce qu'il devait faire et tourna les talons alors que le reste de la meute entrait dans le loft. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux jeunes et leur ordonna de ne pas brusquer la rousse et surtout de ne pas tous lui parler en même temps. Avant de sortir elle dit à Lydia de l'appeler si elle avait un quelconque problème tels que des maux de têtes ou quoi.

La meute resta au loft tout l'après midi, chacun vaquant à ses occupations tout en veillant sur Lydia du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière était toujours blottie contre Derek, les yeux clos pour se reposer. Ils venaient souvent lui demander si elle avait soif, ou faim, ou froid ou chaud. Ils prenaient soin d'elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant, toutes ces petites attentions la touchèrent énormément et plusieurs fois elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas verser sa petite larme d'émotion. Après quelques heures, elle se sentait déjà moins fatiguée et elle avait même repris quelques couleurs. Elle décida de s'étirer un peu et tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils faisaient pour la regarder.

**- Ca va, - **_elle leur sourit_** - je ne vais pas me casser en mille morceaux comme un petit carré de sucre. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis … « inconsciente » ?**

Une partie de la meute baissa les yeux, et l'autre partie échangèrent un regard comme pour savoir s'ils devaient le lui dire. Voyant que ses amis avaient eu une réaction étrange elle reposa la question, perdant patience. Ce fut Stiles qui brisa la glace, il plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse avant de lui dire que ça faisait 10 jours. Les yeux de biches de la rousse menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, et il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

**- Que c'est-il passé pour que je sois dans une sorte de sommeil à rallonge ?**

**- Tu ne te souviens pas ? – **_lui demanda Derek _**– **

**- Ben non, sinon je ne demanderais pas !**

**- Lydia – **_Stiles vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où était installée la jeune femme_** – qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?**

**- Hmm – **_elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire_** – de la magnifique soirée chez moi et de notre petite baignade dans le lac – **_elle tourna la tête et sourit à Derek_** – D'ailleurs j'ai gagné le pari il me semble ! **

**- Ca doit être le choc … **

Stiles réfléchissait à voix haute, tandis que les autres échangeaient des regards inquiets. Lydia se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. La porte du loft s'ouvrit sur le père d'Allison, elle voyait sur son visage qu'il avait mal, il tirait la même tête que lorsqu'il avait perdu sa femme ou sa fille, et la banshee se sentit complètement perdue. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il était retenu par les Calaveras, alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Mais même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentit rassurée quand elle le vit. Perdant patience, elle demanda, d'une voix plus faible et tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ce qu'il s'était passé.

La meute expliqua à Chris Argent qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur une chaise à côté. Il regarda la meilleure amie de sa fille décédée et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle en arrive à tomber dans un micro coma. La jeune femme écoutait bien sagement et attentivement le récit de l'ainé, surprise par ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle avait du mal à le croire, mais son ton et sa mine grave la convainquit rapidement. D'autant que son histoire tenait la route.

**- Donc elle est vraiment morte ? Pour de bon cette fois ? **

**- Oui. Elle ne viendra plus pour tenter de vous tuer, les Calaveras vous foutront la paix.**

**- Je sais que ça a du être dur pour vous de tuer votre propre sœur…- **_elle posa sa main sur celle de Chris_** - merci grâce à vous elle ne fera plus de mal à personne.**

**- - **_il lui sourit_** – Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de retrouver ma liberté. **

**- Faux croire qu'on avait besoin de vous et vous de nous**

**- Sûrement – **_il lui sourit faiblement_** – maintenant promet moi de te reposer, tu t'es énormément servi de tes dons de banshee pour pouvoir canaliser la meute et Kate, ça t'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie et c'est pour ça que tu as été inconsciente si longtemps. **

**- Promis.**

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir du loft, suivi de peu par la meute laissant ainsi Lydia se reposer.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je ne mors pas, du moins pas souvent ! :P<strong>

**Enfin bref, avis, conseils, opinions... je suis preneuse ! ;) **

**Je reviens samedi soir ou dimanche pour le prochain chapitre ! :D**

**Love, **


	18. Chapter 17

_**Coucou, **_

_**Désolée je sais que le chapitre devait venir hier, mais avec Noel qui approche ... c'est la folie ici ! Haha ! Du coup me voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce petit jour de retard ! Promis mercredi je ne serais pas en retard ! Normalement j'ai pas cours mercredi donc ça devrait le faire quand même haha ! **_

_**Bon je me tais et vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 : <strong>_

Durant deux semaines entières, Lydia resta donc chez Derek, obligée de rester couchée ou bien sur le canapé à se reposer. La mère de Scott passait maintenant que tous les deux jours, pour vérifier l'état de la jeune femme. Après tout, elle était tout de même restée inconsciente pendant 10 jours entiers. Elle allait bien mieux maintenant, et avait retrouvée toute son énergie habituelle.

Lorsque Melissa McCall l'informa qu'elle était à présent en pleine forme et qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, elle se sentit fortement soulagée, elle en avait marre de ne rien faire toute la journée. Lydia Martin était une jeune femme qui avait besoin de bouger, d'agir, se sentir utile, elle était incapable de rester les bras croisés. L'infirmière lui conseilla tout de même de rester prudente un moment et de ne pas trop forcer. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille pour retourner travailler, Lydia la remercia, touchée par tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Derek aussi la remercia.

Peu après son départ, Lydia alla prendre sa douche et enfila un slim en jean, un top vintage blanc et sa veste en cuir rouge, elle se maquilla légèrement et remonta ses cheveux en un chignon faussement négligé qui en réalité était parfaitement étudié. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain en chantonnant, Derek la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle rigola en voyant son expression.

**- Il faut que je sorte, j'ai une affaire à régler, et il est hors de question que je sorte en pyjama, pas maquillée ni coiffée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire d'effort, je vais juste voir un ami, – **_elle claqua un baiser sur sa joue_ - **si ça va pas je t'appelle promis. Je reviens vite, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

**- Je suis pas ton père, - **_il rigola_** - tu n'as pas à te justifier Lydia. – **_il lui tendit un double des clefs du loft _**– Si je ne suis pas là quand tu reviens ça pourrais t'être utile ! **

Elle monta dans sa voiture et brancha son téléphone et laissa la musique envahir l'habitacle. Elle apprécia un petit moment de solitude, elle adorait ses amis, mais elle avait l'habitude de vivre seule chez elle donc passer 15 jours sans être seule une minute lui avait donné l'impression d'étouffer. Elle chantonnait en se rendant au commissariat. Quand elle entra dans ce dernier, elle salua le sheriff d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire et se rua vers Parrish. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et parla à voix basse.

**- Désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, j'ai eu quelques... soucis personnels à gérer, mais je suis venue voir si le bestiaire avait pu t'aider** – _elle lui sourit_ –

**- Oh merci Lydia, c'est aimable de ta part, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, et je pense que je pourrais être un phoenix, un kitsune de type feu, ou même un aigle.**

**- J'ai une idée de qui pourrait t'aider à savoir qui tu es, et en plus qui pourrait être une force. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour tout organiser, et tu auras des réponses à tes questions. Tu me fais confiance ? **

**- Est-ce-que j'ai le choix ? **

**- En fait non, pas vraiment – **_elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue_** – je te laisserais pas tomber promis Parrish ! **

Elle fit un signe de la main au sheriff pour lui signaler son départ et retourna chez Derek sans vraiment respecter les limitations. Elle se gara et partit en courant pour monter les escaliers jusqu'au loft, elle grimpait les marches quatre par quatre. Quand elle arriva au bon étage, elle se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit avant de rentrer précipitamment dans l'appartement complètement à bout de souffle sous le regard paniqué de Derek. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras du loup, fatiguée d'avoir couru autant mais surtout enthousiaste comme jamais et un énorme sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

**- Lydia, la mère de Scott t'as dit de ne pas trop forcé – **_il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira _**– **

**- - **_haletante_** - J'ai une idée géniale, qui pourrait nous permettre d'éviter de se retrouver coincés face à de futurs potentiels ennemis. Sauf qu'avant d'en parler à la meute, je veux ton avis ! **

**- Pourquoi moi ? **

**- Parce que Scott est peut être un « vrai Alpha », mais il n'est pas toi, tu es celui qui en sait le plus sur le sujet.**

**- Je m'attends au pire quand tu me flatte comme ça !**

**- Oh c'est faux ! – **_elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule_** – Bref ! Tu es un loup évolué, Scott est un Vrai Alpha, Kira un kitsune, Liam un loup garou, Malia un coyote garou, Stiles a été possedé par un nogitsune, et je suis une banshee.**

**- Et alors ? **

**- Sans oublier, Noshiko un kitsune d'un autre type que celui de Kira, et qui a 900 ans, Satomi, une alpha qui connait beaucoup de choses, Deaton qui est un druide doublé d'un émissaire, Chris Argent en tant que chasseur, Parrish même si on sait pas encore ce qu'il est … et on a même des humains !**

**- - **_il la coupa_** – Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Lydia, soit plus claire.**

**- UNE SORTE DE « CONSEIL DU SURNATUREL ». Laisse-moi t'expliquer, en fait ça serait un conseil, qui se regrouperait pour mettre ses connaissances en commun. On pourrait continuer le bestiaire, ou bien aider des gens comme Parrish qui ne connaissent pas leur don, on pourrait aider Liam & Malia à se contrôler définitivement. On aurait la puissance de la force du nombre, la puissance du savoir. On pourrait faire de grandes choses si on se mettait tous ensembles.**

**- Il faudrait voir avec les autres pour savoir si tout le monde serait d'accord, sur un plan technique ça pourrait marcher, sur un plan pratique je ne sais pas.**

**- S'il te plait Derek aide moi à organiser une grande rencontre entre toutes ces espèces différentes pour leur demander, aide moi à les convaincre ! Je sais que ça peut marcher, je le sens ! S'il te plait.**

**- On peut toujours demander, ça ne coute rien d'essayer. Mais je ne sais pas si tout le monde sera d'accord Lydia, ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs.**

Elle lui sauta au cou et s'accrocha à lui en entourant sa taille de ses jambes, elle ne cessait de le remercier, elle était si fière de son idée et tellement heureuse qu'il l'aide à concrétiser son projet. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que lui était également très fier d'elle, la Lydia du début n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs, au cas où son idée ne marche pas, mais l'intention était bonne et complètement désintéressée.

**- Okay, bon tu dois convaincre Satomi et Deaton, je me charge de Parrish, la mère de Kira, et Chris Argent. Et on s'occupera de la meute ensembles. On doit réussir à les réunir dans un même endroit en même temps pour leur exposer notre idée et savoir ce qu'ils en pensent.**

**- Comment as-tu fais ton découpage des tâches ?**

**- Bah ! Enfin c'est simple ! -**_ soupira-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence_**- Satomi et Deaton étaient des amis très proches de ta mère, ils te feront confiance, Noshiko étant une kitsune qui a quelques réticences face aux loups, elle ne te fera donc pas confiance, moi si, en plus on a passé beaucoup de temps ensembles, Parrish me fait confiance et je lui ai promis de l'aider et Chris Argent est le père de ma meilleure amie morte. J'ai plus de tact que toi avec ce genre de situation. Quant à la meute, pas de problème on peut s'en occuper ensembles.**

Il écouta le raisonnement de Lydia et rigola quand elle eut finit. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il rigolait, il lui répondit simplement qu'il était impressionné par la logique dont elle manifestait à toute épreuve. Elle lui fit un grand sourire fier, et lui répondit simplement pour gagner une bataille, la force ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi de la ruse. Il sourit face à la détermination de la rousse, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle jouait sa propre vie sur cette idée tant elle y croyait dur comme fer. Elle était une leader sans même s'en rendre compte. Il savait que si elle avait été une louve, elle aurait fait une parfaite Alpha, peut-être même une vraie Alpha. Tout comme Talia ou sa sœur Laura.

Elle faisait les cent pas devant la grande fenêtre en réfléchissant à voix haute pour convenir un lieu de rendez vous et une heure. Seulement, il fallait trouver un lieu neutre pour que personne ne se sente favorisé ou lésé. Tout devait être organisé dans de parfaites conditions pour que tout se passe au mieux ! Elle voulait que tout soit parfait et que tout se déroule dans les meilleures conditions pour que tous les individus présents se sentent rassurés, en sécurité et surtout qu'ils sachent qu'ils auraient leur place dans ce conseil.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, <strong>

**Bon le prochain chapitre sera posté mercredi comme habituellement ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée ! **

**Love, **


	19. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

_**me revoilà comme promis - et à temps - pour le chapitre 18 ! Et oui cette fois j'ai réussi à être dans les temps ! Voilà voilà ! **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Love, **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 : <strong>_

Lydia avait tout prévu avec l'aide de Derek, tout le monde avait accepté ce « rendez vous important », sans savoir à propos de quoi c'était, ni même qui serait présents. Après avoir longtemps hésité entre la clinique vétérinaire et la maison du lac, La rousse et le loup optèrent pour la dernière option, ça serait plus confortable pour discuter que la clinique et étant faite entièrement de bois de sorbier ils ne risquaient rien à l'intérieur.

La petite réunion avait lieu dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, Lydia et Derek étaient déjà sur place car elle était à la fois très nerveuse et très excitée. Elle avait tout préparé pour que tout le monde se sente à l'aise, elle avait préparé du thé, du café, des petits gâteaux, elle savait recevoir les gens. Elle croyait dur comme fer en son idée, mais elle avait peur que les autres n'y croient pas. Des petits coups à la porte la firent sursauter et elle alla ouvrir, c'était la meute. Elle soupira soulagée, elle espérait bien que ce soit eux. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'installer sur les grands canapés du salon.

Ils lui demandèrent pourquoi elle les avait fait venir, et elle leur dit d'attendre un petit peu et qu'ils allaient bientôt le savoir. Lorsque des petits coups retentirent à nouveau à la porte, ils échangèrent un regard ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait tandis que Lydia et Derek allèrent ouvrir laissant entrer Deaton et Chris Argent, a peine Lydia allait elle fermer la porte que Parrish arriva, et enfin quelques minutes plus tard entrèrent Noshiko & Satomi.

**- Maman ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? – **_elle se tourna vers Derek et Lydia _**– D'ailleurs qu'est-ce-qu'on fait tous là ?**

Tout le monde commençait à poser des millions de questions au loup et à la banshee quant à la raison de leur présence. Lydia demanda à tout le monde de s'installer confortablement dans les canapés, et leur servit soit du thé soit du café. Personne ne s'assit, ils parlaient tous en même temps, posant un milliards de questions qui se perdaient dans le brouhaha. Voyant que personne ne se taisait, Lydia perdit son sang froid. Elle utilisa son don pour faire s'asseoir tout le monde sur les canapés et poussa un cri perçant qui fit taire ses invités. La meute la regardait, ils étaient tous inquiets, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas trop utiliser ses dons. Elle s'assit, un peu sonnée. Seul Deaton semblait avoir compris ce que Lydia allait annoncer.

**- Merci ! Donc, on vous a fait venir ici, car on a une idée à vous soumettre. En parlant avec mon ami Parrish ici présent – **_elle le montra d'un geste de la main _**- pour savoir quel type de créature il est, je réfléchissais pour savoir qui pourrait m'aider à trouver.**

**- - **_Derek se pencha et murmura à son oreille_** – Abrège, je ne pense pas que ça les intéresse ça Lydia.**

**- Oui, tu as raison, bref, je me suis dit que Noshiko étant la plus âgée, sans vous offenser, serait probablement celle qui en saurait le plus, bien que Satomi en connaisse beaucoup, puis j'ai pensé à Deaton qui nous a déjà été d'une grande aide si souvent ! Et j'ai pensé au bestiaire de la famille Argent… j'ai réfléchis au fait que Derek est un loup de naissance, Scott un vrai alpha, Liam un loup, Kira un kitsune, Stiles un humain très intelligent et malin le seul qui a réussi à battre un nogitsune, Malia un coyote garou et moi-même une Banshee.**

**- Où veux-tu en venir Lydia ? – **_lui demanda Noshiko_** – **

**- Saint Exupéry disait : «****Celui qui diffère de moi, loin de me léser, m'enrichit ». On est tous des créatures du surnaturel, ou on côtoie le surnaturel presque tous les jours, on est tous différent. Si on mettait toutes nos connaissances en commun on pourrait améliorer le bestiaire, on pourrait apprendre tellement. **

**- On aurait la puissance et la force du nombre et la puissance du savoir. – **_ajouta Derek en réutilisant l'expression de Lydia _**– Chacun d'entre nous à quelque chose à apporter à cette équipe. On pourrait tous se protéger mutuellement.**

**- On pourrait aider de jeunes loups comme Liam à se contrôler, des gens comme Parrish à trouver ce qu'ils sont, aider des meutes comme on a aidé celle de Satomi, on pourrait faire tellement tous ensembles. **

Tout le monde se mit à en discuter, à débattre sur l'idée de Lydia, s'y opposant ou au contraire, trouvant des arguments pour. Derek fit un discret signe à Lydia pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été parfaite, elle lui fit un faible sourire, nerveuse quant à leur réaction.

Les amis de Lydia se levèrent, Scott prit la parole au nom de la meute et annonça simplement qu'eux étaient d'accords et approuvaient cette idée. La banshee leur fit un sourire, heureuse qu'ils acceptent. Chris Argent se leva et accepta à son tour, suivis de peu par Parrish, puis de Deaton. Il ne restait que, Noshiko et Satomi. La rousse était de plus en plus nerveuse car elle savait que les deux femmes seraient plus dures à convaincre.

**- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu nous réunir ne va pas nous donner envie de nous entretuer ?** – _demanda Satomi_ –

**- Certaines espèces ne sont pas faites pour s'entendre Lydia… même si ton idée est bonne… je ne suis pas sure que ça fonctionne. – **_ajouta Noshiko doucement_** –**

**- Comme les loups et les kitsune ? – **_ ajouta Lydia avec un sourire_** - Pourtant vous et Satomi êtes très proches, et sans votre aide à toutes les deux, j'aurais jamais appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs.**

**- Maman, si tu avais eu des gens comme eux à tes côtés en 1943, tu n'aurais peut-être pas été obligée de tuer le nogitsune. On a bien réussi à sauver Stiles sans le tuer. – **_ajouta Kira pour sa mère_** – **

**- Peut-être… mais vous me demander de faire confiance à un chasseur de loup ? –**_ Satomi parlait de manière calme et posée, en désignant Chris Argent, c'était un constat, pas un reproche empli d'animosité _**-**

**- Satomi, - **_ce fut Derek qui parla cette fois_** – c'est grâce à lui si on est débarrassés de Kate Argent aujourd'hui, il a tué sa propre sœur pour défendre la meute. Il a sauvé nos vies plusieurs fois, il m'a sauvé la vie. D'autant qu'il peut nous apprendre ce qu'il sait sur les chasseurs et leur technique. Je lui fais confiance, je sais que si ma mère était là, elle en ferait autant.**

La vieille louve ne répondit pas, elle se leva simplement, marcha en direction de Chris Argent qui se leva quand elle arriva en face de lui. Elle inclina la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux comme si elle cherchait à y voir son âme. Elle joignit ses mains en signe de salut devant elle, et lui tendit la main en signe de paix, main qu'il accepta. Elle venait clairement de faire comprendre qu'elle serait de la partie. Noshiko aussi accepta.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et tout le monde se releva, prêts à se défendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Isaac et la meute lui sauta presque dessus. Lydia le fit ensuite rentrer, le présenta à tout le monde et lui expliqua son idée et lui aussi accepta avec plaisir. Il expliqua qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici en suivant l'odeur de Chris Argent dans les bois, quand il avait appris que Kate était morte il était revenu à Beaccon Hills pour le soutenir, lui qui l'avait soutenu quand ils avaient perdus Allison. Le loup considérait le père Argent comme son propre père.

La banshee proposa qu'ils portent un toast pour signer leur pacte, leur accord. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'ils aient tous acceptée, elle se sentait en totale sécurité avec une équipe comme ça. Plus rien n'arriverait à la ville et les innocents seraient protégés. Alors que chacun tendait sa tasse, son verre, ou peu importe, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire dans un français parfait :

**- « Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même ».**

Allison lui manquait beaucoup, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, avec elle pour la première fois de sa vie Lydia comprit le sens de l'Amitié. Elle voulait honorer sa mémoire, elle vit Chris Argent sourire en entendant cette phrase, tout comme la meute, et ceux qui ne saisirent pas la référence, adhérèrent à ce code et à ses valeurs. Tel serait le code et le but de ce nouveau conseil, cette nouvelle meute géante et innovante. La jeune banshee fut extrêmement fière d'elle et de son idée, elle savait qu'Allison le serait tout autant si elle était encore vivante. Elle aimait croire que la jeune femme veillait sur elle depuis un certains « là-haut ».

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bah voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! <strong>

**Je vous retrouve ce week end pour le prochain chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant, si ce n'est plus encore !**

**Love, Angie. xx**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hey me revoilà avec le chapitre 19.**_

_**Par contre je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance ... donc le prochain arrivera mercredi, mais en revanche aprés je peux pas vous donner de dates aves les partiels en approche :)**_

_**Voilà voilà, enjoy ! **_

_**Love, Angie. xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19 :<strong>_

Dans l'après midi, après un débat pour établir quelques règles, ils signèrent tous une sorte de contrat de cohabitation. Lydia s'approcha de Parrish et lui adressa un sourire et lui dit simplement qu'ils allaient trouver ce qu'il était et qu'ils l'aideraient avec sa nouvelle condition. Il la remercia. Noshiko et Deaton s'approchèrent des deux jeunes, et posa quelques questions au jeune policier, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait être, puis le reste de leur nouvelle meute vint en faire de même.

Il avait apporté le bestiaire des Argent que Lydia lui avait prêté pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Les plus jeunes ainsi que Derek regardaient donc dans le livre, tandis que les « anciens » parlaient et échangeaient directement avec lui. Lydia resta aux côtés de son ami pour le rassurer, car ça devait être assez impressionnant et nouveau pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il se sente à l'aise, en confiance. Après plus d'une heure d'entretient et de recherches, ils mirent en commun leurs hypothèses :

**- Peut-être est-il un kitsune de type feu ? –**_proposa Kira_**-**

**- Un kitsune aurait pu contrôler le feu qui a ravagé da voiture, il ne l'a pas contrôlé il y a survécu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un kitsune. D'autant que si c'était un kitsune on l'aurait vu…**

**- Comme l'aura lumineuse de renard quand on te prend en photo Kira ? – **_demanda Scott, tandis que la mère de sa petite amie hochait la tête pour acquiescer_** - **

**- A mon avis ça pourrait être un phœnix ou un aigle – **_intervint Deaton_** – toutefois, je n'ai jamais vu de phœnix de mes propres yeux, et je ne connais personne qui en ait rencontré, donc je pencherais plutôt pour un aigle d'autant que …**

**- - **_Lydia le coupa _**– Que dans la mythologie grecque, il y a une légende qui dit qu'Apollon aurait changé un homme en aigle pour le protéger de Zeus. -Cet homme s'appelait Periphas et que le nom de Parrish vient de là. De plus, l'aigle dans la mythologie grecque est un protecteur… comme le sont les policiers, ou les millitaires en quelque sorte. Parrish a été les deux !**

Ses amis n'étaient plus surpris des connaissances de la rousse sur la mythologie et les langues anciennes, latines ou grecque. En revanche, Chris Argent, Noshiko, Satomi, Parrish et Liam regardaient la jeune femme avec de gros yeux, visiblement surpris de la grande connaissance de la jeune femme sur le sujet.

**- Quoi ? Ne me regardait pas comme ça, j'ai toujours été curieuse là-dessus, j'avais pris option latin, grecque ancien, et mythologie du temps du Lycée. Et ma grand-mère me racontait souvent des légendes déjà petite. **

**- Effectivement, Lydia a raison – **_continua Deaton_** – je pense que c'est la théorie la plus probable pour le moment. Je ferais appel à quelques uns de mes contacts pour savoir.**

Derek, Argent, Noshiko et Satomi affirmèrent qu'ils en feraient de même. Chacun avait sa propre liste de contacts qui auraient peut-être des informations. Lydia regardait tout le monde, un large sourire peint sur son visage, un sourire empli de fierté. Leurs différences n'empêchaient pas cette drôle d'équipe d'être solidaire entre elle et d'avancer main dans la main. Voilà ce qu'elle souhaitait, et son vœu était en train de se réaliser.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé, Parrish la suivit car il voulait lui parler. Elle était assise sur le plan de travail, les yeux rivés à la fenêtre face à elle en attendant que l'eau boue.

**- Ton idée de conseil, était une super idée Lydia.**

**- - **_elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit son plus beau sourire_** – Merci, ça me touche beaucoup, ça comptait beaucoup pour moi.**

**- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour m'aider Lydia ? **

**- - **_elle se tourna et coupa l'eau qui était en train de bouillir pour faire infuser son thé, elle haussa les épaules _**– Quand Jennifer Blake a tenté de me tuer, j'ai crié, elle m'a alors apprit que j'étais une banshee. J'ai cru que mon monde allait s'écrouler. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, elle m'a dit que j'étais belle de l'extérieur et une véritable vipère à l'intérieur. Que j'étais un monstre.**

**- C'est totalement faux, tu es quelqu'un de bien Lydia.**

**- Aujourd'hui je le sais, du moins je sais que je peux faire de grandes choses, des choses pour les autres. Mais à ce moment là je ne le savais pas, je croyais juste devenir folle, j'avais des visions, je faisais des choses sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et sans même m'en souvenir. La meute a bien entendu tenté de m'aider… sauf qu'on avait jamais eu à faire à des banshee avant, ils n'ont pas pu m'aider à contrôler mes dons. Je n'ai appris que récemment grâce à Satomi et Noshiko. Elles m'ont beaucoup apporté. Mais si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu sauver des gens, j'aurais pu sauver Allison, Aiden et bien d'autre personnes encore.**

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que tu m'aide…**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu aies ce genre de regrets qui te pèsent sur le cœur. Tu es un mec bien Parrish, tu es mon ami, je veux t'aider.**

Parrish s'excusa car il devait retourner au poste, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et s'en alla. Elle sourit, et finit sa tasse en fixant l'horizon par la fenêtre, lorsqu'elle revint au salon, Derek lui annonça que Deaton, Noshiko, Satomi, Argent étaient rentrés chez eux, et que la meute était partie se baigner au lac. Elle claqua un baiser sur la joue du loup avant de monter se mettre en tenue.

Elle enfila son haut de maillot rouge et blanc rayé, et le bas taille haute bleu marine, le tout faisant très vintage et élégant. Elle détacha ses cheveux pour aller se baigner et redescendit vers Derek. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, et haussa les épaules : « Si tu veux te baigner habillé c'est ton choix. Par contre te baigner n'est pas un choix mais une obligation ! ». Il ôta son haut mais garda son jean, elle sourit et glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et le tira dehors jusqu'au lac.

Arrivés au bout du ponton, ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de faire une bombe dans l'eau éclaboussant tout leurs amis au passage. Lydia ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps et partit dans un fou rire monumental. Le son du rire de la jolie rousse était la plus belle mélodie que le loup n'ait jamais entendue. Elle sortit de l'eau la première, rentra chercher des serviettes et son carnet à dessins.

Elle étendit un drap de plage sur le ponton, s'allongea dessus, sur le ventre, et se mit à dessiner. Dernièrement, la vie lui paraissait si simple, Kate était morte, elle avait trouvé un moyen d'aider Parrish, Liam ou même Malia, les crises de manque avait totalement disparue aujourd'hui, elle allait bien, elle avait trouvé une famille dans la meute, même Isaac était de retour.

Elle souriait en pensant que n'importe qui les aurait vu comme ça, aurait juré voir un groupe de jeunes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, profitant de la vie et s'amusant. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête vers ses amis, et souriait de les voir si heureux. Elle ressemblait à une mère qui veillait sur ses enfants, elle était attendrie de les voir se chamaillant, se taquinant.

Après un moment, Derek, sortit de l'eau et rejoignit la belle sur sa serviette. Elle cacha alors son dessin, lui disant que c'était une surprise. Il sourit et réussit à la convaincre de retourner se baigner. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il se baigne avec eux. Elle rangea son carnet de dessin, prit la main qu'il lui tendit et alla se baigner avec ses amis qui s'amusaient à s'éclabousser comme des enfants.

Ils ne sortirent de l'eau qu'à la tombée de la nuit et passèrent la soirée tous ensembles. Une simple soirée entre amis, mais Lydia se sentait bien, heureuse, comblée, comme si elle était enfin complète. Voilà ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie d'avant pour être heureuse. Une famille.

Lorsque l'ainé de cette meute sortit de sa douche, tout le monde était déjà parti se coucher, sauf Lydia qui dessinait sur le canapé. Il releva les jambes de la jeune femme, s'assit et les reposa sur ses genoux. Elle lui fit un sourire avant de se remettre à dessiner. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans parler, mais ce silence ne les gênait pas. Au contraire, c'était un silence apaisant, relaxant, ils se tenaient simplement compagnie.

Quand elle releva le regard, le jeune homme s'était endormi, elle sourit et referma son carnet à dessin qu'elle rangea. Puis, elle le coucha correctement sur le canapé, alla chercher une couverture, avant de venir se blottir au creux de ses jambes, sa tête reposant sur le torse de son ami, près de son cœur. Elle posa la couverture sur eux, et se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur du loup avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà le chapitre 19 !<strong>

**Je vous retrouve pour le 20 mercredi et après je pense faire une petite pause le temps de mes révisions, puis de réecrire quelques chapitres d'avance aussi peut être... Mais je reviendrais sur hein :P**

**Love, Angie. xx**


End file.
